Tentang Masa Depan, Natal dan Keajaiban
by amariys
Summary: Kehadiran seorang anak kecil dari masa depan mengubah pandangan Hibari tentang kehidupan. D18. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Tentang Masa Depan, Natal dan Keajaiban**

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano

**Pairing**: D18

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, OC yang memegang peranan cukup penting.

**Summary**: Kehadiran seorang anak kecil dari masa depan mengubah pandangan Hibari tentang kehidupan.

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari yang tenang di Head Quarter Vongola. Tidak seperti biasanya, sebagian besar orang yang tinggal di sana masih menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan relatif tenang, kecuali sang Don Vongola Decimo itu sendiri.<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Don Vongola Decimo, sekarang berusia 26 tahun, sedang berada di ruang penelitian dan pengembangan teknologi yang berada jauh di bawah tanah Head Quarter Vongola dan dirahasiakan dari semua orang kecuali para Guardiannya dan Don Dino Cavallone.

Tsuna tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani oleh guru privat kesayangannya, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang paling ditakuti oleh semua orang dan salah satu anggota dari keluarga mafia legendaris: Arcobaleno. Reborn masih tetap memakai jas dan fedora kesayangannya dimana Leon, binatang peliharaannya, asyik bertengger disana.

Gianini, Irie Shouichi dan Spanner, tiga teknisi paling jenius di Vongola, sedang sibuk mengutak-atik komputer mereka yang jelas-jelas terhubung pada sebuah alat yang memakan sebagian besar tempat di ruangan itu. Alat tersebut diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan dan berbentuk seperti kapsul raksasa atau sebuah lift yang telah dimodifikasi dengan berbagai perlengkapan.

Untuk orang awam, mungkin alat tersebut terlihat sangat aneh dan tidak ada gunanya, namun Tsuna tahu lebih baik. Dia tahu bahwa alat tersebut adalah salah satu teknologi yang sedang dikembangkan oleh semua peneliti dan teknisi di Vongola berdasarkan pengalaman mereka ke 'masa depan' sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ya, mereka sedang mengembangkan mesin waktu. Tidak seperti Bazooka Sepuluh Tahun, orang-orang yang diberangkatkan ke masa depan atau masa lalu dengan alat ini tidak akan memiliki limit waktu dan bisa berada disana selama mereka mau.

Tentu saja, saat ini masih banyak kesalahan yang terjadi sehingga alat tersebut belum dapat dipastikan aman.

"Gianini, bagaimana perkembangan alat ini?" Tsuna bertanya sambil melihat ke arah laptop yang ada di depan teknisi itu.

"Saat ini semuanya berada dalam kendali, Boss, tapi masih dibutuhkan waktu sampai alat ini benar-benar bisa digunakan. Kami belum melakukan tes percobaan lagi." Gianini menjawab, tidak sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya dari layar laptop.

"Hm," Tsuna bergumam pelan sambil berjalan menuju ke arah alat tersebut. "Kalau ini benar-benar berhasil, teknologi ini akan menjadi sangat berharga," gumamnya. Tsuna mengamati alat yang sangat rumit tersebut dan dia melihat sebuah tombol berwarna hijau di bagian yang dia anggap sebagai pintu alat itu.

"Gianini, apa ini tombol pembuka pintunya?" Tsuna bertanya sambil menaruh tangannya di atas tombol hijau tersebut.

"Dame-Tsuna! Jangan menekan tombol apapun!" Reborn memperingatkan dari tempatnya.

"... eh?"

Peringatan Reborn terlambat. Tangan Tsuna yang tadinya hanya menempel di atas tombol itu, tanpa terasa telah menekannya karena terkejut dengan perkataan Reborn. Seketika itu juga lampu peringatan berwarna merah dan bunyi tanda peringatan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Gianini! Spanner!" Tsuna dengan panik menarik diri dari alat yang mulai bergetar dengan hebat itu. Sesampainya dia di tempat para teknisi itu, Reborn melancarkan satu tendangan ke sisinya dan Tsuna menerimanya tanpa protes. Dia dapat mengakui kesalahannya kali ini.

"K-kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Boss!" Gianini menjawab dengan nada panik. Tangannya masih sibuk mengetik dengan sangat cepat di laptopnya.

"Hm ... ini aneh," Spanner, yang memang jauh lebih santai dari Gianini, berkomentar. "Aku mendapatkan reaksi kinerja dari alat itu, padahal seharusnya alat itu belum dapat melakukan apapun."

"Alat itu berfungsi, Spanner?" Reborn bertanya, mata hitamnya yang tajam tidak terlepas dari alat yang sekarang sudah mulai berhenti bergetar.

"Yah, nampaknya demikian." Spanner berkata santai.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" Tsuna bertanya, matanya besar dalam kekhawatirannya.

"Saya tidak tahu mengapa bisa demikian, Boss, tapi Spanner benar. Nampaknya alat itu sedang berfungsi saat ini!"

"Jadi, akan ada seseorang dari masa depan yang datang di sini?" Tsuna bertanya dengan takjub.

Keempat orang tersebut kemudian mengamati alat yang sudah sepenuhnya berhenti bergetar itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara pintu mesin terbuka dapat terdengar jelas di ruangan tersebut dan kemudian ...

"EEEEEEEH?" Teriakan Tsuna dapat terdengar sampai ke ruang makan utama dimana para Guardian dan keluarga terdekatnya sedang menikmati sarapan. Mereka semua tersentak dari tempat duduk mereka dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Gokudera dengan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah ruang penelitian. Disusul dengan Yamamoto, hanya beberapa langkah di belakang pria berambut perak itu.

Sementara itu, kembali di ruang penelitian Vongola, Reborn menyeringai kecil sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan fedoranya.

"Hm, nampaknya hal yang menarik akan segera terjadi."

.0.

Hibari Kyouya tidak suka berada di _Head Quarter_ utama Vongola yang menurutnya terlalu dipenuhi oleh para herbivora. Terlebih lagi, Hibari Kyouya tidak suka saat waktu kerjanya di Foundation diganggu oleh sebuah panggilan dari Don Vongola Decimo yang memintanya untuk datang ke HQ Vongola.

Jadi, sudah jelas, Hibari Kyouya sedang berada dalam mood yang sangat buruk saat dia berjalan di koridor HQ Vongola saat ini. Aura membunuh jelas-jelas terpancar dari tubuh dan ekspresinya. Sebagian besar anggota Vongola yang melihatnya dengan segera berjalan mundur atau berdiri kaku tanpa berani mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato menyambutnya di pertengahan jalan. Hibari hanya memberikan kedua orang itu sebuah tatapan tajam yang akan membuat sebagian besar orang lari ketakutan. Yamamoto hanya tertawa lemah saat melihatnya sementara Gokudera hanya menatapnya dengan aneh, seolah ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat Hibari.

Kedua Guardian tersebut lalu mengantar Hibari ke ruang kerja utama Tsuna. Pria berambut hitam itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya membuka pintu kayu yang ada di depannya dengan cepat dan melangkah masuk.

Hibari hanya sempat berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum sebuah sosok berwarna hitam menerjang ke arahnya dan menabrak daerah abdominalnya.

"AYAH!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu—yang terdiri dari Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto—terdiam setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut. Mereka semua menahan napas dan menunggu reaksi dari Guardian Vongola yang terkenal atas kekejamannya itu. _Well_, semua orang kecuali Reborn yang jelas-jelas terlihat menikmati adegan di depannya saat ini.

Hibari dengan perlahan menurunkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang yang telah berani-beraninya memeluknya di depan publik seperti itu. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Hibari adalah sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hibari akhirnya meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala tersebut. Kemudian, kepala tersebut terangkat dan wajah seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan wajahnya terlihat tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Ayah! Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya anak kecil tersebut sambil masih tersenyum lebar dan memeluk perut Kyouya dengan erat.

"... Siapa kau?" Hibari Kyouya bertanya dengan serius, namun suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Tanpa dia sadari, tangan kanannya, yang masih berada di kepala anak kecil tersebut, membelai rambut hitam yang sangat mirip dengan rambutnya sendiri.

Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan wajahnya—kecuali mata hazel yang dimiliki oleh anak kecil itu—terlihat cemberut. "Aww! Persis seperti yang Papa bilang, Ayah tidak akan mengenalku. Jahat!"

Hibari mengangkat alisnya tinggi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang dewasa yang ada di ruangan tersebut sampai akhirnya matanya yang tajam berhenti pada Tsuna. "Jelaskan," ujarnya singkat dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia akan menggigit Tsuna sampai mati kalau dia tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang memuaskan.

Tsuna menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Erm, k-kau tahu kalau kami sedang mengembangkan sebuah mesin waktu, 'kan, Hibari-san?" Tsuna bertanya balik, tapi dengan segera dia melanjutkan perkataannya saat Hibari hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tentu-aku-tahu-dasar-herbivora-bodoh. "Y-ya, ada sebuah kejadian tidak terduga saat kami menelitinya hari ini. Mesin tersebut berfungsi dan anak ini kemudian muncul."

"Anak itu bilang namanya Hibari Viero, umur lima tahun, dan dia datang untuk menemui Ayahnya ..." Tsuna jelas-jelas terdengar tidak yakin saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Tsuna dengan tajam sebelum mendorong anak kecil yang diketahui sebagai Viero itu menjauh.

"Siapa orang tuamu?" Hibari bertanya dengan tajam.

"Ayahku Hibari Kyouya! Papa bilang aku tidak boleh bilang kepada Ayah siapa dia, soalnya kalau aku bilang nanti Ayah akan marah dan menggigit Papa sampai mati!" Viero tertawa kecil setelah dia mengatakan hal itu.

Orang-orang dewasa yang ada di ruangan itu jelas-jelas terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Viero memiliki dua ayah dan tidak memiliki ibu sama sekali.

"... Begitu ya," Hibari mengguman pelan. Tangannya lalu membelai rambut Viero dengan lembut. Tsuna, yang menyadari hal itu, tampak terkejut. "Apa kau benar-benar berumur lima tahun, Viero?"

Viero mengangguk dengan bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Papanya itu. "Ya! Aku berumur lima tahun! Ulang tahunku tanggal 5 April, beda satu bulan darimu, Ayah!" anak kecil itu menjawab.

"Ho? Bagus sekali." Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Hibari saat dia mengatakan hal itu. "Apa kau kuat? Kau nampak terlalu lemah untuk menjadi anakku." Ujarnya ringan.

"Aku kuat!" Viero dengan cepat membantah ucapan Papanya. "Papa dan Ayah telah mengajarkanku cara bertarung sejak aku berumur 4 tahun! Aku sudah bisa memakai tonfa!"

Kali ini Hibari menyeringai puas. "Bagus." Kemudian dia kembali menatap Tsuna dan bertanya ringan, "Hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Hibari-san ... apa Viero ...?" Tsuna jelas-jelas tidak berharap Hibari akan membawa anak kecil itu bersamanya. Lagipula, Hibari tidak pernah mau berada bersama orang lain, apalagi seorang anak berusia lima tahun yang jelas-jelas akan membutuhkan pengawasan setiap waktu.

Karena itu, Tsuna sangat terkejut saat Hibari kembali menyeringai dan berkata, "Viero akan ikut denganku. Lagipula, dia anakku."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tentang Masa Depan, Natal dan Keajaiban**

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano

**Pairing**: D18

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning**: Shounen-ai, OC yang memegang peranan cukup penting.

**Summary**: Kehadiran seorang anak kecil dari masa depan mengubah pandangan Hibari tentang kehidupan.

* * *

><p>Saat Hibari Kyouya melangkah masuk ke kediamannya, Kusakabe Tetsuya dengan segera menyambutnya. Laki-laki yang sudah setia mengikuti Hibari semenjak di Namimori-<em>chuu<em> itu berhenti di depan pintu saat dia melihat sosok seorang anak kecil di sisi Hibari.

Anak kecil itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Hibari, mungkin dengan pengecualian terhadap rambutnya yang agak ikal dan matanya yang berwarna hazel. Satu hal lagi yang sangat membedakan anak kecil itu dengan Hibari: Sebuah senyuman riang yang terpasang di wajah anak itu.

Walaupun Kusakabe sendiri tidak mengenali anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Hibari itu, tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku pada pihak kedua karena, saat dia melihat Kusakabe menyambut mereka di depan gerbang kediaman Hibari, Viero dengan segera memanggilnya dengan riang.

"Tetsu-_jisan_*!" teriak Viero sambil berlari ke arah pria yang memiliki gaya rambut yang sangat khas itu.

Kusakabe hanya bisa terbengong saat Viero memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dia menatap ke arah Bossnya dengan tatapan bertanya yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah alis yang terangkat dan seringai kecil yang menunjukkan bahwa Hibari jelas-jelas merasa terhibur melihat kebingungan Kusakabe.

"Erm, senang bertemu dengan anda...?" Kusakabe menatap ke arah anak kecil yang masih memeluknya itu.

"Viero! Namaku Viero! Aww, kau juga tidak mengenaliku, Tetsu-_jisan_?" Viero cemberut dan terlihat kesal.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Apakah seharusnya saya mengenali anda, Viero-_san_...?" Kusakabe bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia masih tidak yakin siapa anak kecil ini, tapi melihat kemiripannya dengan Hibari, dia bisa menebak bahwa sudah seharusnya dia memanggil Viero dengan sebutan –_san_, sama seperti caranya memanggil Hibari.

Tanpa Kusakabe sangka, perkataannya membuat Viero tertawa kecil dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Kusakabe terkejut. Melihat Viero tertawa bagaikan melihat suatu keajaiban karena wajah anak itu yang benar-benar mirip dengan wajah Hibari.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku justru akan merasa curiga kalau kau mengenaliku, Tetsu-_jisan_! Aku Hibari Viero, umurku 5 tahun! Hibari Kyouya adalah ayahku dan aku datang dari masa depan!" ujar Viero dengan kepolosan seorang anak kecil.

Jawaban Viero kontan membuat Kusakabe semakin bingung, tapi sebelum percakapan aneh antara dua orang ini bisa berlanjut, Hibari Kyouya angkat bicara.

"Viero, jangan menahan Tetsu dari tugasnya."

Viero tersentak dan dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dia terlihat benar-benar bersalah saat dia tersenyum ke arah Kusakabe. "E he he, benar juga. Maafkan aku, Tetsu-_jisan_." Ucap anak kecil itu.

Kusakabe, yang masih benar-benar kebingungan, hanya bisa menjawab, "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Viero-_san_."

Kemudian Viero berlari menyusul Ayahnya yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam kediamannya sendiri. Seperti biasa, Hibari nampak tidak peduli dia telah meninggalkan anaknya sendiri tanpa pengawasan selain Kusakabe.

Viero sendiri nampak tidak terlalu peduli atas perlakuan ayahnya itu, kemungkinan besar karena dia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu di masa depan.

.0.

Viero melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. Rumah Ayahnya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di masanya. Hanya saja, di sini belum ada bingkai foto yang memajang foto-fotonya waktu bayi. Bukan hal yang aneh, tentu saja, mengingat secara teknis, Viero belum ada. Bahkan dia masih belum direncanakan sama sekali.

Anak kecil itu benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia bahkan tidak sadar saat Hibari berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya, menyebabkan Viero menabrak kaki Hibari dan akan terjatuh kalau saja Hibari tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Aduh," ringis Viero sambil mengusap pipinya yang telah menabrak lutut Hibari. "Maaf, Ayah. Aku tidak melihat ke depan ..." gumamnya lagi.

Hibari hanya mengangkat alisnya tanpa kata-kata. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Dimana kamarmu, Viero?"

Kusakabe, yang telah mengikuti mereka sejak tadi, terlihat kebingungan atas pertanyaan Hibari. Lagipula, bukankah Viero baru saja tiba? Tentu saja dia belum memiliki kamar tidur sama sekali. Kenapa Hibari menanyakan hal itu?

Di luar dugaan Kusakabe, wajah Viero terlihat mencerah sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Hibari dengan ceria, "Dua kamar setelah kamarmu, Ayah!"

Kamar yang disebutkan oleh Viero saat ini adalah kamar tamu yang kadang-kadang ditempati oleh Romario setiap dia datang mengunjungi bersama sang Don Cavallone. Kamar itu memang tidak terlalu besar dan pantas dijadikan kamar untuk seorang anak kecil seperti Viero.

Hibari hanya mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Pergi dan istirahat di sana, Viero. Kita akan bicara setelah makan malam."

"Bicara?" Viero memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung atas perkataan Hibari.

Hibari mengerjap untuk sesaat. Tindakan Viero itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang telah sangat Hibari kenal dan hal itu membuat kecurigaannya bertambah. Walaupun demikian, bahkan seorang Hibari Kyouya tidak bisa berkilah dan mengatakan bahwa Viero tidak manis saat dia melakukan hal itu dan itu menyebabkan Hibari tersenyum kecil sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala anak kecil itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu sampai mati." Hibari hanya setengah bercanda, tentunya.

Viero menyengir lebar ke arah Ayahnya. "Kecuali jika aku nakal dan mengacaukan pekerjaan Ayah, aku tahu!"

Kusakabe hanya bisa termangu mendengar perkataan Viero sedangkan Hibari menyeringai puas.

"Kau benar-benar anakku," ujarnya. Jika ada sedikit nada bangga di dalam perkataan itu, hanya beberapa orang sajalah yang dapat mendeteksinya.

.O.

Makan malam hari itu berlangsung dengan agak berbeda dari biasa. Kali ini, makan malam itu dilalui dengan obrolan ringan yang selalu dimulai oleh Viero. Kusakabe yang biasanya akan makan di ruangan yang terpisah dari Kyouya, hari ini ikut duduk bersama dua orang yang nampaknya merupakan Ayah dan anak itu.

Untuk mengatakan Kusakabe merasa canggung berada di sana adalah suatu hal yang bodoh. Kusakabe memang telah menemani Hibari sejak dia masih di SMP, tapi tetap saja dia tidak akan bisa merasa terlalu dekat dengan Bossnya yang memang terkenal dingin dan cuek itu. Tapi, kehadiran Viero nampaknya sangat membantu karena anak kecil itu selalu mengajak Kusakabe mengobrol dengan riang.

Dengan adanya Viero, suasana makan malam yang biasanya sangat sunyi itu sedikit berubah. Bahkan Hibari sendiri sesekali ikut menyatakan pendapatnya atas apa yang dikatakan Viero dan dari percakapan mereka, baik Hibari maupun Kusakabe dapat mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa Viero termasuk anak yang pintar.

Tanpa terasa, mereka pun telah selesai makan malam. Kusakabe mengangguk kepada Hibari dan Viero sebelum membereskan piring-piring kotor mereka dan mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu. Dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Hibari ingin berbicara secara privat ke _anak_nya itu.

Setelah Kusakabe keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana, Hibari dengan segera menatap ke arah Viero dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih serius daripada sebelumnya. Viero yang nampaknya mengerti bahwa percakapan dengan Ayahnya ini adalah hal yang serius pun terlihat lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan hanya menatap satu sama lain. Viero memiliki sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya sedangkan Hibari hanya memandang mata hazel Viero dengan lekat.

Setelah beberapa saat berada dalam kesunyian, akhirnya Viero tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berkata, "Ayah? Apa yang mau Ayah bicarakan denganku?" dia memang tidak pernah suka berada dalam kesunyian untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Viero dapat berdiam diri jauh lebih lama dari anak-anak seumurannya karena Ayahnya memang tidak terlalu suka dengan keributan ataupun pembicaraan tanpa arti, tapi Papa Viero justru memiliki sifat yang berlawanan dengan Ayahnya itu dan nampaknya sifat Papanya itu menurun ke Viero.

Hibari mengangkat alisnya, tapi pandangan matanya tidak berubah, tetap tenang tanpa ada tanda kekesalan di sana. "... Viero," dia memulai. "apa kau memiliki bukti bahwa kau benar-benar anakku yang berasal dari masa depan?"

Mungkin, bagi seorang anak kecil, perkataan itu akan terdengar sangat kejam dan dingin. Hibari pada dasarnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengakui Viero sebagai anaknya. Untungnya, Viero tahu kalau ini hanya sifat dasar Ayahnya. Menjadi seorang Presiden sebuah organisasi yang berkutat di bidang informasi dan pengembangan teknologi mengharuskan Hibari untuk bersifat sangat hati-hati atas kemungkinan mata-mata yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam lingkungannya dan bahkan seorang anak kecil pun dapat digunakan sebagai mata-mata.

Atau, Viero membatin dengan perasaan lucu, Ayah memang benar-benar seperti yang Papa bilang... para-no-id.

Apapun alasannya, Viero sudah menduga kalau Hibari akan menanyakan hal itu kepadanya dan, untungnya, Papa dan Paman Tsuna juga sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan Ayahnya itu jadi Viero hanya mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Hibari.

Hibari mengambil surat itu. Alisnya terangkat saat dia melihat cap dengan insignia Vongola yang menyegel surat itu. Tanpa kata-kata, Hibari membuka surat itu dan matanya memindai isi surat tersebut dengan cepat dan cermat.

Surat itu ditulis oleh Tsuna di masa depan dan, pada dasarnya, surat itu mengatakan bahwa untuk mengantisipasi kecurigaan Hibari, di dalamnya sudah dilampirkan akte kelahiran Viero yang, sayangnya, tidak tertulis nama 'suami' Hibari di masa depan. Di dalam surat itu juga dilampirkan hasil pemeriksaan golongan darah Viero yang menunjukkan bahwa Viero memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Hibari. Ada juga hasil pemeriksaan DNA yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa Viero memiliki kekerabatan terdekat dengan Hibari. Semua bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Viero adalah anak dari Hibari telah terlampir di dalamnya.

Kemudian, Hibari membaca, Sawada Tsunayoshi di masa depan juga memberitahukan bahwa Viero hanya akan berada di masa ini selama satu minggu dan bahwa pada saat satu minggu itu selesai, yaitu bertepatan dengan hari Natal, akan ada seseorang yang datang untuk menjemput Viero pulang.

Setelah selesai membaca surat itu, Hibari melipatnya kembali dan menatap Viero. "Apa waktu satu minggu yang tertulis di sini memiliki arti tertentu, Viero?" tanyanya.

"Umm, Papa bilang, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di masa ini, Ayah. Katanya, kehadiranku di sini bisa menyebabkan perubahan yang besar di masa depan. Jadi, aku hanya boleh berada di masa ini selama satu minggu, tidak lebih. Papa bilang, bahkan hanya dengan waktu satu minggu itu saja, sudah akan terjadi perubahan yang cukup besar di masa depan."

Hibari mengangkat alisnya. Nampaknya, siapapun Papa dari Viero, pria itu memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup luas mengenai teknologi Mafia dan efeknya pada alur waktu. Apa yang dikatakan Viero benar. Kedatangannya ke masa ini jelas akan memengaruhi masa depan. Besar kemungkinan, Hibari tidak akan sampai ke masa depan Viero. Masa depan yang akan dialami oleh Hibari, kemungkinan, adalah suatu paralel dari masa depan Viero.

"Papamu nampaknya mengetahui cukup banyak mengenai masalah ini, Viero." Hibari berkomentar secara ambigu.

Viero tersenyum lebar ke arah Ayahnya itu, merasa senang karena Papanya telah dipuji. Suatu hal yang, menurut Papanya, sangat jarang terjadi. "Tentu saja! Papa sangat pintar, walaupun dia tidak terlihat begitu. Lagipula, Papa harus mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini, Ayah!"

"Oh?" Hibari bergumam, sebuah seringai kecil di wajahnya. Mungkin Viero akan kelepasan bicara dan memberikannya petunjuk mengenai 'Papa'nya itu karena terlalu bersemangat.

Viero membalas seringai Hibari dengan sebuah seringai kecil juga yang membuat Hibari sedikit terkejut karena hal itu membuat Viero terlihat semakin mirip dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan bicara lebih jauh mengenai Papa, Ayah. Aku sudah janji akan memegang rahasianya." Anak kecil itu membalas dengan riang.

Hibari hanya menatap Viero untuk beberapa saat dan Viero membalas tatapannya itu dengan tenang, walaupun beberapa orang tidak akan berani beradu mata dengan Hibari sama sekali. Kemudian, seringai Hibari melebar sebelum dia tertawa kecil. Viero mungkin merupakan anak kecil paling menarik yang pernah ditemui olehnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menyimpan rahasiamu itu, Viero," Hibari dengan tenang mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meneguk teh itu sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita akan lihat sejauh mana kau bisa menjaga rahasia itu dariku."

Viero menyengir lebar. "Nampaknya permainan kita akan menyenangkan, Ayah!"

Hibari hanya menyeringai ke arah anak kecil yang nampaknya memang benar-benar anaknya itu. "Mungkin." Ujarnya ringan. "Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah. Kita akan berlatih besok pagi."

.0.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossarium :<strong>

*_jisan_ = Paman dalam bahasa Jepang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tentang Masa Depan, Natal dan Keajaiban**

~Bagian Ketiga~

**sebuah fanfiksi dari Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

**Pairing: **D18

**Perhatian: **Shounen-ai, BL, OC yang memegang peranan penting, hints character death.

**Summary**: Kehadiran seorang anak kecil dari masa depan mengubah pandangan Hibari tentang kehidupan.

* * *

><p>Jika seseorang mencari Hibari Kyouya pagi itu, mereka akan mendapatinya di dalam ruangan khusus yang memang sengaja dia bangun sebagai bagian dari gedung megah Foundation dimana dia akan dapat berlatih sesuka hatinya tanpa harus khawatir mengenai barang-barang yang mungkin akan dihancurkannya.<p>

Bukan hal yang biasa, memang, bagi Hibari untuk berada di sana, tapi kali ini mereka akan menemukan suatu pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa.

Hibari Kyouya tidak berada di ruang latihan itu sendirian, tapi 'lawan'nya kali ini bukan orang biasa. Saat ini, Hibari terlihat sedang berdiri dengan posisi siaga sementara matanya yang hitam menatap lawannya dengan tajam.

Lawan Hibari kali ini adalah seorang anak kecil berusia tidak lebih dari lima tahun yang memiliki wajah persis seperti Hibari sendiri tetapi dengan mata hazel yang terlihat terang karena determinasi anak itu untuk bertarung.

Ya, Hibari sedang bertarung dengan Viero, anaknya sendiri yang datang dari masa depan dan baru berumur 5 tahun.

Semua orang yang melihat hal itu mungkin akan merasa terkejut saat mereka melihat bahwa Hibari sama sekali tidak memberikan Viero kelonggaran. Dia tetap memperlakukan Viero sebagaimana dia akan memperlakukan musuh-musuhnya yang jelas-jelas berusia lebih tua dan lebih profesional dari anak kecil itu.

Viero sendiri sama sekali tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ayahnya. Papanya selalu bilang bahwa Ayah hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Viero dan untuk melakukan hal itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri memberikan kelonggaran saat dia melatih Viero.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah, Viero?" Hibari berkata dengan nada mengejek. Dia masih berada dalam posisi siaga, tapi dia nampak tidak berkeringat sedikit pun sementara Viero sudah terengah-engah dan terlihat kelelahan.

Keras kepala adalah salah satu sifat yang Viero warisi dari kedua orang tuanya, sayangnya. Jadi, sudah tentu Viero hanya menyipitkan matanya mendengar ejekan Ayahnya itu dan berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu dengan kedua tonfa kecil yang diberikan oleh Hibari.

Kedua tonfa itu mungkin memang lebih kecil dari kedua tonfa yang dipakai oleh Hibari, tapi tetap saja tinggi kedua tonfa itu mencapai tinggi tubuh Viero.

Walaupun demikian, saat Viero memasang posisi siaga, jelas terlihat bahwa anak kecil itu sudah terbiasa bertarung dengan menggunakan kedua tonfa itu. Genggamannya terlihat mantap dan tepat di lempengan besi tersebut dan panjang tonfa itu terlihat tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Kemudian Viero berlari menerjang ke arah Hibari, yang hanya tersenyum menyindir dan tidak memasang posisi bertahan sama sekali, sebelum mengayunkan tonfanya secara vertikal, berusaha untuk mengenai wajah, atau setidaknya dagu, Hibari.

"Hoo, kau menyerang dari arah yang cukup bagus." Hibari berkomentar sambil menarik tubuhnya ke belakang untuk menghindari ayunan tonfa Viero. Kemudian, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengayunkan tonfanya sendiri ke arah Viero.

Tonfa Hibari sudah pasti akan mengenai kepala Viero dan mungkin saja melukainya dengan sangat parah kalau anak kecil itu tidak menunduk tepat pada waktunya dan kemudian mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang masih memegang tonfa ke arah perut Hibari.

TRANG!

Tonfa Viero beradu dengan tonfa Hibari yang digunakan oleh pria yang lebih tua itu untuk melindungi perutnya. Viero menatap kesal ke arah Ayahnya itu sedangkan Hibari hanya menyeringai puas sebelum menendang perut Viero dengan keras.

"Gah!" Viero terhempas ke belakang dan terjatuh di atas lantai yang, untungnya, tidak sekeras lantai-lantai pada umumnya. Kedua tonfa Viero tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya dan dia meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Hibari tidak mengurangi kekuatannya sama sekali saat menendang Viero. Anak kecil itu sudah pasti akan mendapatkan memar yang sangat parah setelah ini.

Viero dapat mendengarkan suara langkah kaki Ayahnya berjalan mendekati sosoknya yang masih meringkuk di lantai itu. Air mata mulai menetes di sisi mata Viero karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dia tidak ingin menangis, tapi, terkadang, saat dia bertarung dengan Ayahnya itu, Viero tidak dapat membendung air matanya.

Seseorang – Hibari – mengangkat tubuh kecil Viero dengan lembut, membiarkan kedua tonfa anak itu tetap tergeletak di lantai, sebelum menggendong Viero dengan hati-hati. Viero membuka matanya yang nampak buram karena air mata dan memandang tepat ke arah mata hitam Ayahnya yang terlihat sedikit melembut.

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu, Viero." Hibari memerintah, tapi suaranya tidak sedingin biasanya, sambil menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Viero.

"M-maaf, Ayah," Viero terisak sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hibari sambil mengambil beberapa nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya berdiri terdiam di sana sambil menggendong Viero dan mengelus punggung Viero dengan pelan. Kedua tonfa Hibari telah berada di tempat mereka yang terikat di kedua kaki bagian atas Hibari.

Pria itu memandang ke arah sosok kecil di tangannya yang masih menangis pelan dan, walaupun Hibari tidak akan menunjukkannya, dia tidak bisa tidak merasa sedikit kagum serta bangga kepada Viero. Hibari tidak akan mengatakan ini secara vokal, tapi dia yakin Viero adalah anak kecil tertangguh yang pernah dilihatnya, para bayi Arcobaleno itu tidak diperhitungkan.

Hibari masih berdiri sambil menggendong Viero saat pintu ruang latihan itu terbuka. Mata hitam Hibari dengan segera bergerak menuju ke arah para pendatang baru yang ternyata adalah Reborn, Tsuna dan Kusakabe.

Hibari mengangkat alisnya saat dia melihat wajah terkejut Tsuna—kemungkinan besar karena Hibari menggendong Viero dengan sangat lembut—sebelum beralih ke arah Reborn yang menyeringai kecil.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya, aku sudah bilang tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini sampai aku keluar." Mata Hibari memicing dan dia baru saja akan mengambil tonfanya sebelum dia mengingat bahwa dia masih menggendong Viero.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn berkata dengan tenang.

Hibari hanya mengangguk sedikit sebagai balasan kepada sapaan Reborn. Dia kemudian menurunkan Viero dengan hati-hati. "Pergi ke ruanganku, Viero. Bersihkan dirimu dan istirahat." Perintahnya. Hibari tahu bahwa Tsuna dan Reborn tidak datang ke sini untuk menanyakan kabarnya ataupun melihat keadaan Viero.

Viero menatap ke arah Hibari, sebelum berpaling ke arah Reborn dan Tsuna. Mata Viero, yang persis seperti mata Hibari, terlihat menyipit. Reborn, yang menjadi sasaran tatapan tajam itu, hanya menyeringai kecil tanpa merubah ekspresinya sedangkan Tsuna sama sekali tidak bisa menatap mata Viero.

Alis Viero bertaut. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia tahu Paman Tsuna dan Reborn pasti memiliki satu urusan penting dengan Ayahnya. Kemungkinan besar tentang sebuah misi baru. Wajah Viero terlihat semakin murung dan anak kecil itu mendengus kesal.

Hibari mengangkat alisnya saat dia mendengar dengusan Viero dan, dengan suara yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, dia bertanya, "Kenapa kau masih di sini, Viero?"

Viero bergidik sedikit saat dia mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya itu. Dia tahu Hibari tidak suka jika Viero tidak menuruti perintahnya. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Viero akhirnya mengangguk kecil sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kusakabe segera menyambut Viero saat anak itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan latihan. Viero hanya membalas sapaan Kusakabe dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Dia sedang sangat kesal saat ini. Dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Paman Tsuna kepada Ayahnya, tapi Viero tidak dapat mencegah hal itu.

Viero meyakinkan Kusakabe bahwa dia bisa berjalan menuju ruangan Hibari sendirian dan meminta pria itu untuk tetap di ruang latihan menemani Ayahnya. Kusakabe, walaupun sedikit heran, hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Viero.

Sesampainya di ruangan Hibari, yang hanya memiliki satu meja besar sebagai meja kerjanya dan tiga buah sofa yang nyaman serta sebuah meja kaca panjang, Viero segera melemparkan diri ke atas sofa yang didesain untuk tiga orang. Anak kecil itu mendengus, di dalam hati merutuk Ayahnya yang sangat keras kepala.

Viero memutuskan, sebagai balasan untuk Ayahnya, untuk tidak membersihkan dirinya. Dia akan segera tidur sambil menunggu Ayahnya selesai berbicara dengan Paman Tsuna. Ada satu alasan mengapa Viero merasa sangat gelisah saat ini dan, jika dia bisa, ingin rasanya Viero meneriakkan kepada Paman Tsuna dan Reborn konsekuensi dari tindakan mereka nantinya.

Papa selalu berkata bahwa Viero harus menyimpan semua informasi penting mengenai masa depan sebagai rahasia. Viero sudah berjanji kalau dia akan menjaga rahasia itu.

Di saat Viero sudah akan tertidur, dia memang merasa lelah setelah latihannya bersama Ayahnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lagu yang sudah sangat Viero kenal—yang entah kenapa selalu dia hubungkan dengan lagu pengantar tidur—terdengar di dalam ruangan itu, membuat Viero tersentak bangun.

Dengan sebuah kerutan di antara alisnya, Viero berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Dia akhirnya menemukannya di atas meja kerja Hibari. Sebuah telepon genggam berwarna hitam yang sedang bergetar dan berbunyi, menyanyikan lagu hymne Namimori yang memang merupakan nada dering Hibari dari sejak dia masih SMP.

Viero mengambil telepon genggam itu dan melihat ke arah layarnya.

Kata "Idiot." Terpampang di layar yang menunjukkan identitas si penelepon.

Viero tidak tahu siapa yang disebut sebagai idiot oleh Ayahnya, tapi dia tahu kalau Hibari tidak akan memasukkan nomor seseorang yang tidak penting di telepon genggamnya.

Anak kecil itu berpikir sejenak sebelum menekan tombol 'Ok' dan menjawab telepon itu.

"Kyouya!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari telepon itu. "Kau benar-benar mengangkat teleponku!" Suara tawa yang hangat dan sangat familiar bagi Viero. "Aku tidak akan menyangka kau akan mengangkat teleponku! Selama ini kau selalu mengabaikannya! Ternyata minggu natal memang memberikan sebuah keajaiban ya?"

Viero terpaku. Dia tahu dengan baik siapa penelepon yang disebut sebagai "Idiot" oleh Ayahnya itu. Air mata tergenang di mata Viero. Dia tahu dia, kemungkinan besar, akan bertemu dengan orang ini, tapi tetap saja itu tidak dapat membuat Viero menahan rasa harunya.

"Hey, Kyouyaaa~? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa harus aku yang berbicara panjang lebar? Aku sudah menceritakan kegiatanku seharian ini, apa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku? Kyouya, kau masih di sana tidak? Hey! Jangan bilang kau hanya mengangkat telepon ini lalu meninggalkannya di atas meja sementara kau pergi untuk tidur siang!" Dino Cavallone terdengar tersinggung.

Mendengar perkataan Dino itu, Viero tidak bisa menahan sebuah tawa kecil yang lepas dari bibirnya, membuat Don Cavallone itu terdiam saat mendengar suara tawa anak kecil membalas perkataannya.

"...Kyouya?" Dino memanggil dengan nada bingung. Apa mungkin Kyouya terkena sesuatu yang seperti Bazooka 10 tahun dan kembali menjadi anak kecil...? Suara tawa anak kecil itu terlalu riang untuk seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Bukan, maaf, tapi Ayah sedang berbicara dengan Paman Tsuna dan Reborn. Dia meninggalkan telepon genggamnya disini." Viero menjawab dengan ringan.

"..." Keheningan menjawab pernyataan Viero dan anak kecil itu mulai khawatir kalau dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu hal yang salah saat Dino angkat bicara lagi, "Ayah?"

"Umm!" Viero mengangguk walaupun dia tahu Dino tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Namaku Hibari Viero! Hibari Kyouya adalah Ayahku!" jawabnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"..." Lagi-lagi Dino terdiam dan, kali ini, keheningan itu berlangsung dengan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya sebuah tawa yang terdengar dipaksakan mencapai telinga Viero. "Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Viero. Aku Dino Cavallone." Ujar pria itu.

"Salam kenal... Paman Dino." Viero nampak agak enggan untuk memanggil Dino seperti itu. "Ne, apa ada yang bisa kusampaikan kepada Ayah, Paman Dino?"

"Ah! Sebetulnya aku hanya menelepon Kyouya karena iseng saja, sih..." Dino mengakui sambil tertawa pelan. "Tapi mungkin kau bisa menyampaikan kepada Kyouya kalau aku akan segera datang ke Jepang, Viero?" tambahnya.

"Paman Dino akan datang ke Jepang?" Suara Viero terdengar senang saat dia menanyakan hal itu, membuat Dino sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, kalau sempat." Jawab Dino yang masih sedikit bingung atas antusiasme yang diberikan oleh anak kecil itu saat mendengar perkataannya. Mereka belum pernah bertemu sama sekali, jadi Dino tidak mengerti mengapa Viero bisa terdengar begitu ingin bertemu dengannya seperti itu.

Mungkin Dino memang tidak mengerti, tapi ada alasan kenapa anak itu sangat senang mendengar dia akan datang ke Jepang. Dino akan mengerti... suatu saat nanti. "Baiklah, akan aku katakan pada Ayah!" ujarnya dengan bersemangat. "Apa kau akan datang sebentar lagi? Aku rasa Ayah akan pergi untuk menjalankan misi sebentar lagi..." suara anak itu sedikit melemah.

Lagi-lagi Dino terdiam. Anak kecil yang sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang orang lain tahu. Permasalahannya sekarang hanya satu: Siapakah anak itu dan benarkah dia adalah anak dari Kyouya? Dino sudah 10 tahun mengenal Kyouya dan, setahunya, pria itu tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun, terlebih seorang wanita.

Memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu langsung kepada Kyouya nantinya, Dino menjawab pertanyaan Viero. "Hmm, aku rasa paling cepat aku akan datang nanti malam. Apa menurutmu Kyouya masih belum akan berangkat untuk misinya, Viero?"

Viero memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu." Dia menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau berbicara dengan A-" suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka membuat Viero menghentikan perkataannya untuk menatap ke arah Hibari yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. "Ayah!" Wajah Viero berseri saat dia melihat ayahnya, terlihat sangat berlawanan dengan Hibari yang menautkan kedua alisnya, nampak sedang sangat kesal.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, Viero?" Tanya Hibari tanpa basa-basi sambil berjalan mendekati anak kecil itu. Oh, dia sudah melihat telepon genggamnya di tangan Viero dan Hibari benar-benar tidak ingin anak kecil itu berbicara dengan orang yang tidak seharusnya.

"Paman Dino." Jawaban Viero membuat Hibari merasa sedikit lega. _Well_, setidaknya _Bucking Horse_ bodoh itu tidak akan mencelakakan Viero. "Aku rasa dia ingin berbicara denganmu, Ayah." Lanjut Viero.

Hibari memutar bola matanya pelan. "Tentu saja dia ingin berbicara denganku." Dino selalu ingin bicara dengan Hibari setidaknya satu kali setiap harinya. Pria berambut hitam itu mengacak-acak rambut Viero dengan lembut sebelum mengambil telepon genggamnya dari tangan Viero.

"Ya?"

Hening sejenak sebelum sebuah suara desahan nafas menjawab pertanyaan Hibari dan Dino menjawab dengan pertanyaan, "Kau punya anak, Kyouya?"

Mata hitam Kyouya melirik ke arah Viero saat dia mendengar pertanyaan Dino. Dia tahu percakapan mereka akan menjadi panjang dan, mungkin, bermasalah. Dino bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menerima jika 'kekasih'nya berselingkuh dengan orang lain.

Ya, mungkin mengejutkan, tapi Dino Cavallone dan Hibari Kyouya memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Jujur saja, Dino adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menarik perhatian Hibari, walaupun tetap butuh waktu lebih dari 2 tahun bagi Hibari untuk menyadari perasaannya terhadap Don Cavallone itu.

Tidak ingin Viero mendengarkan percakapan mereka jika memang akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran, pria itu melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menuju ke arah ruangan yang sudah disiapkan sebagai 'kamar' pribadinya.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu, Hibari berjalan menuju futon yang tersedia di sana dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia agak takjub dengan kenyataan bahwa Dino tidak berkata apa-apa selama dia berpindah tempat. "...Cavallone?" Mungkinkah Dino sudah memutuskan pembicaraan mereka?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyouya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Respon dari Dino nyaris membuat Hibari menghela nafas lega. Dia tidak akan mengakui hal ini, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran di antara dia dan Dino saat ini hanya karena Viero. Tidak saat dia harus menjalankan misi yang berbahaya sebentar lagi.

"Nampaknya, Viero itu anakku."

"Apa kau yakin?" Bahkan dari telepon saja, Hibari bisa mendengar keraguan dan kecurigaan di dalam nada suara Dino. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah Hibari. Nampaknya Dino akhirnya memakai otaknya untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hn. Dia menunjukkan kepadaku surat-surat yang membuktikan bahwa dia adalah anakku." Jawab Hibari sambil menutup matanya pelan. Dia agak lelah hari ini.

Dino terdiam lagi dan jika permasalahan yang mereka bicarakan tidak terlalu serius, Hibari pasti sudah menggodanya soal itu. "Siapa ibunya, Kyouya?"

"Tidak tahu." Kyouya menjawab dengan singkat dan jujur.

"Tidak ta-" terdengar suara helaan nafas yang berat dari Dino sebelum pria itu angkat bicara lagi. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja." Dia melanjutkan. "Aku akan datang ke Jepang hari ini, Kyouya."

"Oh?" Ada sedikit nada terkejut di dalam suara Kyouya dan pria itu bangkit ke posisi duduk di atas futonnya. "Aku kira kau sibuk sampai satu bulan ke depan."

"Begitulah," Dino tertawa sedikit. "Aku diminta datang ke Jepang oleh anakmu itu. Lagipula, dia bilang kau diberi misi oleh Tsuna. Kurasa memang sebaiknya aku menemuimu dulu sebelum kau pergi. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Kalaupun kujawab apa-apa, kau tidak akan mendengarkan dan tetap datang, bukan, Cavallone?"

"Ha ha. Benar juga, sih." Dino mengakui dan Kyouya dapat membayangkan sebuah cengiran polos di wajah Don Cavallone itu saat ini.

"Hm. Kapan kau sampai?"

"Aku baru bisa berangkat malam ini setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku jadi mungkin aku akan sampai sekitar 6 jam lagi." Terdengar suara kertas-kertas yang dikumpulkan, diikuti dengan sebuah helaan nafas dari Dino. "Sungguh, kadang aku merasa tugas-tugas ini tidak pernah selesai."

Bibir Kyouya terkulum membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. "Itu karena kau pemalas." gumamnya.

"Aku bukan pemalas!" Dino membantah dengan sedikit nada merajuk. "Aku selalu menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang Romario berikan dalam satu hari."

"Hm. Setelah Romario memaksamu untuk duduk di meja kerjamu dan tak boleh keluar dari kantormu dengan alasan apapun." Ada nada menggoda di dalam suara Kyouya.

"Ukh. Tetap saja aku menyelesaikannya, 'kan..." Dino berkilah. "Kau mengerti sekali keseharianku, ya, Kyouya." Dia balas menggoda kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Hanya karena kau selalu mengeluh padaku mengenai keseharianmu." Kyouya menjawab dengan singkat sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku lelah, Cavallone." Terjemahan: Aku ingin tidur siang, jadi berhenti meneleponku. Bye.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan bertemu denganmu nanti, Kyouya." Dino terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada lembut, "Ti amo, Kyouya."

Seringai di wajah Kyouya kembali. "Hm. Sampai jumpa, Cavallone." ujarnya sebelum memutuskan percakapan mereka.

-0-

Dino Cavallone mengetuk pintu rumah Hibari Kyouya dengan sebuah perasaan yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Di satu sisi, dia merasa senang karena akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu lagi, tapi di sisi lain, dia juga merasa khawatir karena adanya satu hal yang tak biasa di kediaman Kyouya saat ini.

Dan satu hal itu... membukakan pintu rumah Kyouya untuknya.

"Paman Dino!"

Dino bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali berkedip sebelum sebuah bayangan berwarna hitam melompat ke arahnya, secara otomatis menubruknya dan membuat pria berambut pirang itu terhuyung ke belakang. Untung saja Romario ada bersamanya, kalau tidak Dino pasti sudah jatuh dengan sempurna saat ini.

Kedua tangan Dino sudah bergerak secara otomatis untuk menahan agar tubuh kecil yang sekarang berada di pelukannya itu tidak terjatuh dan mata hazelnya akhirnya bergerak untuk menatap sosok yang menabraknya tadi.

Dua bola mata hazel yang nyaris identik dengan matanya balas menatap Dino dengan hangat.

Untuk sesaat, Dino dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan lebih cepat.

"Paman Dino! Kau datang!" Anak kecil itu berujar dengan nada senang, tersenyum lebar ke arah Dino.

"A-ah. Aku sudah bilang aku akan datang, 'kan?" Dino membalas sambil tertawa kecil walaupun dia masih sangat bingung. Dengan hati-hati, dia menurunkan anak kecil itu dan barulah dia dapat mengamati sosok anak itu dengan seksama.

Kemiripan antara anak itu dengan Kyouya membuat nafas Dino tercekat. Dia yakin kalau anak ini benar-benar anak dari kekasihnya itu. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda hanyalah bola mata beriris hazel yang dimiliki oleh anak itu.

Dino menelan ludah dan membuka mulutnya, baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu, saat sebuah suara memotong perkataannya.

"Viero. Jangan berlari di dalam rumah untuk menerjang tamuku."

Hibari Kyouya berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri Dino serta Viero.

"Ah! Maaf, Ayah." Viero berkata dengan nada sesal sembari menoleh ke arah Kyouya. Nampaknya dia benar-benar merasa menyesal telah membuat Ayahnya marah.

"Ha ha. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau hanya sekali ini, Kyouya?" Dino angkat bicara sambil tertawa kecil sebelum Kyouya bisa memarahi Viero lebih lanjut. "Jadi kau Viero, hmm?" pertanyaan kedua ditujukan kepada anak kecil itu.

"Terus memberikannya alasan untuk mengulangi hal yang sama dan dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak manja, Cavallone." Kali ini Kyouya memberikan tatapan kesalnya ke arah Dino yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekesalan kekasihnya itu.

Viero menoleh ke arah Dino, kembali tersenyum. "Umm! Aku Hibari Viero, senang bertemu denganmu, Paman Dino!" ujarnya sambil membungkuk, mengingat tata krama yang telah diajarkan oleh Ayahnya itu di masanya.

Viero, huh...? Nama itu jelas-jelas bukan nama Jepang, lebih seperti nama Eropa. Apakah mungkin Ibu Viero berasal dari Eropa?

Menangguhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hadir di benaknya saat ini, Dino tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala Viero. "Kau anak yang sangat sopan, ya, Viero." pujinya.

"Tentu saja. Dia itu anakku, Cavallone. Apa kau kira aku tidak akan mengajari anakku sendiri sopan santun?" Hibari membalas perkataan Dino dengan sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Woah, aku tidak berkata seperti Kyouya!" Bantah Dino dengan cepat. "Apa kau tidak akan mengizinkanku masuk, hmm? Sudah malam dan di luar lumayan dingin, lho, Kyouya." Ditambah lagi, Dino sebenarnya merasa mengantuk akibat perbedaan waktu antara Itali dan Jepang.

Kyouya hanya menatap Dino dengan tatapan tajam yang sama untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia akhirnya mendengus pelan. "Hmph. Viero, masuklah duluan." ujarnya kemudian.

Viero mengangguk. "Umm, baiklah." gumamnya sebelum melangkah melewati Kyouya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah lagi, sesekali melemparkan pandangan khawatir ke arah dua orang dewasa yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah itu.

Setelah memastikan Viero sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Kyouya akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Dino dan berjalan mendekati pria berambut pirang itu sebelum memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat kepadanya.

Dino membalas ciuman Kyouya dengan antusias, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk tubuh ramping pria itu mendekat. Selang beberapa saat dan akhirnya Dino melepaskan ciuman mereka itu. Dia menatap lembut ke arah Kyouya.

"...Kita harus bicara, Kyouya." Tentang Viero, darimana anak itu berasal dan apakah Kyouya juga memiliki teori yang sama dengan Dino mengenai anak itu.

"...Ya." Kyouya menyetujui sebelum mencium Dino dengan lebih lembut kali ini.

Banyak yang perlu mereka bicarakan, tapi setidaknya hal itu bisa menunggu sampai mereka berada di balik pintu kamar Kyouya. Untuk saat ini, mereka hanyalah dua orang kekasih yang ingin melepas kerinduan satu sama lain.

-O-


	4. Chapter 4

**Tentang Masa Depan, Natal dan Keajaiban**

~Bagian Keempat~

**sebuah fanfiksi dari Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

**Pairing: **D18

**Perhatian: **Shounen-ai, BL, OC yang memegang peranan penting, hints character death.

**Summary**: Kehadiran seorang anak kecil dari masa depan mengubah pandangan Hibari tentang kehidupan

**A/N: **Cerita ini tadinya akan masuk ke dalam status Hiatus/Discontinue karena saya sudah lama tidak berkecimpung di fandom KHR dan gaya penulisan saya di sini masih sangat … menyedihkan. Saya melanjutkan cerita ini karena _review _dari Lulu-_san_. Saya tak yakin masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini, tapi semoga masih ada yang menikmatinya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa kita bisa memulai pembicaraan kita sekarang, Kyouya?"<p>

Perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut Dino setelah mereka berada di dalam kamar Hibari. Sang pemilik kamar sendiri baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah yukata berwarna hitam yang memang merupakan pakaian tidurnya.

"..." Hibari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dino, hanya melirik ke arahnya melalui sudut mata dari tempatnya berdiri. Dino terduduk di atas _futon_ Hibari, kedua manik berwarna hazel menatap sosok Hibari dengan tajam sementara kerutan samar tampak di antara alisnya. Hibari jarang sekali melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari Dino saat mereka sedang berdua.

"Kau tidak menyukai Viero?" Hibari akhirnya bertanya seraya berjalan mendekati Dino dan berhenti di hadapan pria yang masih terduduk itu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya-!" Dino mendesah pelan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Hibari dan menariknya mendekat. "Kau melihat apa yang kulihat di dalam diri anak itu, kan? Mata itu—" mata hazel yang sama dengan apa yang Dino lihat setiap harinya di cermin. "Apa mungkin ..."

"Cavallone." Hibari memotong perkataan Dino sebelum dia bisa berkata lebih lanjut, membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap kekasihnya yang lebih muda.

"Hm?"

"Jangan mempermasalahkan hal yang mungkin benar atau salah." Tangan Hibari bergerak untuk menggenggam rambut pirang Dino dengan lembut. "Teorimu bisa jadi benar, tapi kita tidak punya apapun yang bisa membuktikan hal itu. Karena itu, tidak usah mempermasalahkannya."

Dino terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia mengerang pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Kyouya. "Argh, tetap saja aku penasaran, Kyouya," Dino mengerang pelan. "... lagipula, hanya membayangkan kalau orang lain adalah papa Viero membuatku kesal." Lanjutnya dalam gumaman.

Hibari tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menarik perhatianku sepertimu. Tenang saja."

"Sungguh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Dino yang terkesan tidak memercayainya membuat Hibari memutar bola matanya ringan. "Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah berhubungan seks dengan orang lain kecuali denganmu, Cavallone." Nada suara Hibari benar-benar datar saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

Mata hazel Dino terlihat senang saat dia kembali menatap Hibari. Seulas senyum hangat dan lembut yang biasa Hibari lihat di wajah Dino akhirnya membias sekali lagi. Hibari tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium pria yang lebih tua itu dengan lembut.

"Kau terlalu banyak khawatir. Apa mungkin karena pengaruh umur?" Seringai di wajah Hibari mempertegas ejekan yang dia berikan.

"Hey! Aku masih muda, Kyouya!" Dino memprotes dengan nada merajuk, walaupun dia tidak terlihat terlalu kesal mengingat Hibari masih berada di dalam pelukannya. "Jahat sekali kau menyinggung umurku ..."

"Merasa tidak percaya diri karena umurmu yang jauh lebih tua dariku, Cavallone?" Seringai Hibari semakin merekah.

Dino hanya tertawa kecil, karena dia tahu dengan pasti Hibari tidak serius dengan pertanyaannya. "Mana mungkin. Aku justru senang aku lebih berpengalaman darimu. Aku bisa mengajarimu... banyak hal karenanya." Bisiknya seraya menciumi leher Hibari yang jenjang dan putih.

"Hoo?" Hibari mengangkat alisnya, skeptis, walaupun dia juga merengangkan lehernya untuk memberikan lebih banyak akses untuk Dino. "Apa yang akan kau ajarkan kepadaku malam ini kalau begitu, _sensei_?" suara Hibari saat mengatakan 'sensei' lebih tepat disebut sebagai sebuah dengkuran, membuat rambut-rambut halus di tengkuk Dino meremang.

"Oh, ada banyak sekali yang akan kuajarkan kepadamu, Kyouya ... Banyak sekali."

Setelahnya, Dino benar-benar berusaha untuk 'mengajari' Hibari tentang apa yang diketahuinya, hanya saja tidak dengan kata-kata dan, sudah tentu, dalam sikap yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih kepada pasangannya.

**-O-**

Keesokan harinya, Dino membuka mata hanya untuk menemukan bahwa sisi _futon_ yang tadinya ditempati oleh Hibari sudah kosong dan mulai dingin, tanda bahwa pria berambut hitam itu sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap lama sebelum Dino terbangun.

Masih sedikit terdisorientasi, Dino bangkit ke posisi duduk di atas futon Hibari dan mengusap matanya, mengusir kantuk yang masih menggelayutinya pelupuknya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tidak dapat menemukan sosok Hibari Kyouya sama sekali.

"... Hm." Sang Don Cavallone menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menduga-duga kemana perginya sang kekasih hatinya. Untungnya, selang beberapa lama, pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamar Hibari dengan koridor rumahnya terbuka dan kemudian sosok sang _Guardian of Cloud_ dari Vongola itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Wajah Dino dengan segera mencerah saat dia melihat sosok kekasihnya yang sudah berpakaian dengan sangat lengkap. Hibari mengenakan jas berwarna hitam yang melapisi kemeja berwarna ungu tua dan celana bahan hitam standar yang memang biasa digunakan oleh para mafia saat menjalankan misi.

Secara keseluruhan, sosok Hibari Kyouya saat ini benar-benar menunjukkan statusnya sebagai sang _Cloud Guardian_ dari Vongola. Bahkan _Vongola gear_ yang berada di tangan Hibari seolah bersinar, seakan-akan Roll sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya dan menghancurkan beberapa sarang herbivora-herbivora bodoh yang sudah membuat pemiliknya marah.

Dino bangkit berdiri dari futon Hibari saat pria berambut hitam itu datang. "Sudah mau pergi, Kyouya?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hibari hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya walaupun dia lalu berjalan ke arah Dino untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Don Cavallone.

Tangan Dino secara otomatis terangkat dan melingkarkan diri di pinggang Hibari saat mereka berciuman, menahan pria itu di tempat. Dia memperdalam ciuman mereka sesaat, mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulut Hibari dengan lidahnya sebelum melepaskan pria yang lebih muda.

"... Jaga Viero untukku, Cavallone," Hibari berkata dengan nada pelan, bibirnya masih menyentuh bibir Dino saat dia berbicara.

"Tentu." Dino tersenyum, menangkap bibir Hibari dalam sebuah ciuman kecil lagi. "Berapa lama kau akan pergi, Kyouya?"

Hibari mengangkat bahunya pelan, masih tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Dino. "Tidak tahu."

Alis Dino bertaut. Jawaban yang Hibari berikan benar-benar khas pria berambut hitam itu sehingga Dino tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, kecuali "Apa misi ini berbahaya?" Nada khawatir yang ada di dalam suara Dino dengan jelas dapat terdengar oleh Hibari.

Kekhawatiran Dino membuat Hibari tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Cavallone. Aku tak pernah gagal menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan kepadaku." Hibari menjawab dengan pasti.

Dino tertawa kecil, walaupun sorot matanya saat menatap Hibari masih menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Kau benar, tapi bukan berarti hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Lagipula ... aku selalu khawatir setiap kau menjalankan misi yang berbahaya seperti ini." Dia mendesah pelan sambil mengelus pipi Hibari.

Hibari tidak menjawab perkataan Dino karena dia tahu pria itu benar.

"... Aku tidak akan mati, Cavallone. Tidak semudah itu." Bisik Hibari sambil menatap Dino dengan lekat.

Pria yang lebih tua itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu, Kyouya. Aku tahu. _Buon fortuna_ kalau begitu, _amore mio_," jawabnya. Dia lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil ke kening Hibari. "Tolong berhati-hati dalam misimu."

Sebuah tawa kecil yang ditujukan untuk mengejek menjawab perkataan Dino. "Aku tak butuh kata-kata itu," balas Kyouya seraya menatap Dino dengan tatapan tajam. "Jaga Viero selama aku pergi, Cavallone." Sebuah perintah, bukan permintaan.

Alis Dino terangkat saat dia mendengar perkataan itu sekali lagi terlontar dari bibir Hibari. Sudah dua kali Hibari mengajukan permintaan yang sama. "Kau benar-benar menganggap anak itu istimewa, huh?" Bisik Dino, tanganya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Hibari dengan lembut.

"Apa kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan kau tidak akan merasa begitu terhadap anakmu sendiri, hm?"

Sebuah helaan napas dan senyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan Hibari. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak punya anak, Kyouya." Dino setengah menggoda.

Hibari mengerutkan alisnya dan memukul dada Dino dengan ringan sebagai balasan. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Kuda Bodoh." Gumamnya kesal sebelum melepaskan diri dari pelukan Don Cavallone itu.

Dino hanya terkekeh dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Ya, aku mengerti," ujarnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menjaga Viero. Apa menurutmu lebih baik jika aku membawanya kembali ke Itali?"

"Kau sudah harus kembali ke Itali?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, karena aku juga baru saja sampai. Kalau kau sedang sibuk menjalankan misi, aku tidak punya hal yang menarik di Jepang." Sebuah cengiran lebar hadir menemani jawaban itu.

Hibari mendengus. "Kau bisa menemui Sawada Tsunayoshi kalau sebegitu senggangnya. Aku yakin dia akan senang mendapat kunjungan dari 'Kakak'nya." Ada sebuah ejekan yang sangat jelas terdengar di dalam nada suara Hibari saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

Sayangnya, untuk Dino yang sudah mengerti Bahasa Hibari Kyouya dengan sangat baik, dia dapat menangkap makna tersirat di dalam perkataan Hibari itu. "Kau ingin aku tetap di Jepang selama aku menjaga Viero, Kyouya?"

Sang Awan Vongola tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat dan keheningan dari pria itu sudah dapat membuat suatu tanda peringatan di dalam diri Dino menyala. Bangkit dari _futon_, pria berambut pirang itu berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya sebelum memeluknya dari belakang.

Dino meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyouya seraya menatap wajah pria yang lebih muda itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Mata hitam Hibari balas menatap Dino, tapi pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Walaupun begitu, Dino dapat melihat dengan jelas perang emosi di dalam bola mata hitam itu dan dia tahu hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah diam dan menunggu Hibari mengatakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Hibari Kyouya adalah seseorang yang menempatkan harga diri di atas segalanya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak akan dapat mengutarakan segala sesuatu yang mungkin akan menunjukkan suatu kelemahan dan karena itulah seseorang harus sangat sabar dalam menghadapai sang _Skylark_ satu ini.

Kesabaran Dino dalam menghadapi Hibari, sampai saat ini, masih belum dapat dikalahkan oleh siapapun.

Sekarang pun, pria berambut pirang itu dengan sabar menunggu kekasihnya berbicara sambil sesekali mengelus perut Hibari hanya karena dia tidak bisa tidak melakukan sesuatu saat pria itu berada sedekat ini dengannya.

Kesabaran Dino terbalas beberapa saat kemudian saat sebuah helaan napas pelan keluar dari bibir Hibari. Don Cavallone itu tersenyum tipis dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hibari hanya agar pria itu tidak dapat melihat sinar kemenangan di mata hazel Dino.

"Viero—dia akan kembali ke masanya saat hari Natal."

Jawaban yang akhirnya Hibari berikan sedikit tidak terduga. Dino mengangkat wajahnya sebelum bergumam, "Hmm. Kau ingin menemuinya sebelum dia kembali ke masanya?"

Hibari mendengus dan Dino dapat membayangkan hadirnya sebuah kerutan di antara alis Hibari, seolah mengatakan betapa bodohnya Dino telah berpikiran Hibari akan merasa sesentimentil itu. Tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan di balik perbuatannya.

"Menurut surat yang diberikan oleh Sawada di masa depan, akan ada seseorang yang datang untuk menjemput Viero nantinya. Orang itu ... mungkin saja pria yang disebut sebagai papa oleh Viero."

"... Ah." Tentu saja Hibari ingin bertemu dengan pria misterius itu. Lagipula, kalau perkataan anak kecil itu benar, dia adalah suami Hibari di masa depan. Nampaknya, Hibari—atau setidaknya Hibari di masa depan—juga sangat mencintai pria itu sampai-sampai dia bersedia memiliki anak bersama dengannya.

"Lagipula," Hibari melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih ringan. "Viero harus kembali menggunakan mesin waktu yang ada di _Mansion_ Vongola. Jika kau membawanya pergi ke Itali, dia tidak akan bisa pulang."

Dino tertawa kecil. Alasan-alasan yang diberikan oleh Hibari memang masuk akal dan, mungkin, memang merupakan bagian dari alasan mengapa dia tidak ingin Dino membawa Viero kembali ke Itali. Walaupun demikian, tetap saja Dino mengetahui kekasihnya itu dengan sangat baik untuk mengetahui bahwa ada secercah rasa sayang di dalam diri Hibari yang membuatnya tidak ingin Viero kembali ke masanya tanpa bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kali.

Sebuah perasaan sayang yang besar terhadap pria ini tiba-tiba membara di dada Dino dan dia tidak bisa tidak memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di leher Hibari, tepat di bawah telinganya. "Oh, Kyouya. Baiklah, aku akan tinggal di Jepang." Bisiknya.

"Pastikan kau kembali dari misimu sebelum hari natal, Kyouya. Kita akan melewati natal tahun ini bersama."

**-O-**

Setelah percakapan itu, Hibari pergi tak lama kemudian. Dino, yang sekarang hanya berempat bersama dengan Viero, Kusakabe dan Romario, memandang sosok kekasihnya yang perlahan semakin menjauh di dalam sebuah sedan hitam sebelum menghela napas dan, dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, berbalik menghadap ke arah Viero dan mengumumkan bahwa dia akan mengunjungi Mansion Vongola.

Viero dengan segera meminta Dino untuk mengajaknya serta karena, sungguh, dia akan mati bosan jika ditinggal di rumah Ayah yang sangat besar ini dan, tentunya, Dino tidak mau hal itu terjadi, 'kan?

Tertawa dengan cara anak kecil itu membujuknya, Dino mengacak rambut Viero sebelum menggendongnya. Dia merasa sangat terbiasa bertindak seperti itu kepada Viero, seperti dia sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Sangat sering.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan melankolis aneh yang datang saat itu, Dino memerintahkan Romario untuk menyiapkan mobilnya dan kepada Kusakabe untuk menjaga rumah Hibari untuk sesaat hingga saatnya dia kembali menuju Foundation untuk bekerja.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Romario untuk menyiapkan mobil Dino dan sebuah limusin berwarna hitam kemudian berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Hibari, siap mengantarkan Don Cavallone itu ke tujuan yang dia inginkan.

Dino menunggu sampai Viero sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum naik dan menutup pintunya. Romario duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan dan supir mereka mengangguk hormat ke arah Dino melalui kaca spion depan.

Anggukan itu dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran dari Dino dan perkataan, "Mansion Vongola, Reno." Sebelum limusin itu melaju dengan mulus, nyaris tanpa suara.

Dino menoleh ke belakang saat mobilnya mulai berjalan menjauh, mematri pemandangan kediaman Hibari di mata dan ingatannya, sebelum memejamkan mata dan mendesah kecil.

'_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyouya.'_

**-O-**

Sawada Tsunayoshi baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang terakhir saat dia mendengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Mengangkat kepalanya, intuisi yang dia miliki sudah memberitahunya siapa seseorang yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

Tsuna tersenyum, tipis namun tetap tulus, sebelum mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk dengan sebuah ucapan singkat, "Silakan, Dino-_san_."

Dino terkekeh pelan seraya memasuki ruangan kerja Tsuna. "_Ciao_, Tsuna." Dia memberikan sebuah cengiran khas dirinya ke arah don yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Selamat siang, Dino-_san_." Tsuna membalas dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Sebuah senyuman yang, Dino bersyukur, tidak berubah dari sejak saat sebelum dia diangkat menjadi seorang don. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu hari ini?" lanjut pria yang lebih muda itu seraya memberikan gestur kepada Dino untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hey, memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungi adikku tersayang kecuali jika aku ada urusan?" Dino bertanya dengan wajah yang sedih, membuat Tsuna tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja, aku merasa bahwa kunjunganmu kali ini... bukan hanya kunjungan biasa," Sang Don Vongola menjelaskan, melipat kedua tangannya di pangkuannya dengan elegan. "Aku merasa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku."

Dino menatap Tsuna yang masih tersenyum untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas pelan. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang berada di depan Tsuna dan bersandar sebelum menjawab, "Terkadang aku membenci intuisimu itu, Tsuna," Tentu saja dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. "... Kau benar. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Senyuman Tsuna tidak berubah. "Percaya padaku, kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Dino-_san_?"

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna sementara Dino memikirkan cara untuk memulai percakapan. Tsuna dengan sabar menunggu Kakaknya itu memilih kata-kata dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Dino akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku akan tetap di Jepang selama Kyouya menjalankan misinya kali ini. Dia memintaku untuk menjaga Viero."

"Ah, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Viero? Aku sedikit terkejut melihat kemiripannya dengan Hibari-san saat pertama bertemu dengannya." Tsuna menanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Ha ha. Ya, aku bisa mengerti. Dia memang benar-benar mirip dengan Kyouya." Kecuali mata hazel dan senyuman itu. "Apa kau percaya dengan ceritanya yang menyatakan kalau dia berasal dari masa depan?"

Tsuna menghela napas pelan. "Ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi aku benar-benar percaya Viero berasal dari masa depan. Bukan hanya karena dia muncul dari mesin waktu yang sedang kami kembangkan, tapi aku memiliki ... suatu perasaan familiar saat melihatnya. Seolah ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya."

Perkataan Tsuna membuat Dino teringat akan perasaan melankolis yang hadir di dirinya saat dia menggendong Viero.

"... Lagipula, kurasa Hibari-_san_ pasti sudah mengusir Viero jika dia tidak mempercayai hal itu. Kau paling mengenal Hibari-_san_, Dino-_san_. Apa kau kira dia tidak akan meminta bukti bahwa Viero adalah anaknya?" lanjut Tsuna.

Dino tersenyum. "Yah, kurasa kau benar. Mengingat betapa paranoidnya Kyouya, aku yakin dia pasti sudah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Viero adalah mata-mata dari sejak dia bertemu dengannya." Lagipula, jika Viero memang mata-mata, rasanya tak mungkin Hibari akan sepeduli itu kepadanya. "Aku dengar Viero akan pulang saat hari natal nanti? Kyouya bersikukuh akan menyelesaikan misinya sebelum natal hanya untuk melihat Viero pulang."

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kedatangan Dino, senyuman Tsuna menghilang dan dia terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. Hal ini, tentu saja, disadari oleh Dino.

"... Sesulit itu misi yang kau berikan kepadanya?" Ada sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah Dino saat dia menanyakan hal itu. Dia tahu Tsuna sering merasa tidak enak apabila dia memberikan misi yang sulit kepada Hibari, walaupun memang Hibari sanggup melakukannya, dan pada dasarnya perasaan itu hadir karena dia tahu mengenai hubungan Dino dengan Hibari.

"Um, aku tak bisa membicarakan detail misinya, Dino-san," Tentu saja. "Hanya saja ... misi ini memang sedikit ... berisiko. Walaupun begitu, aku yakin Hibari-san akan dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik."

Dino terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "... Tentu saja. Ini Kyouya yang sedang kita bicarakan. Dia tidak mungkin gagal melaksanakan misinya." Dia akhirnya menanggapi dengan sebuah tawa kecil. "Aku harap dia akan segera pulang." Tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Kalau bisa. "Aku sudah merindukannya."

Tsuna tersenyum, lembut dan menenangkan. "Hibari-san sudah berjanji kepadamu kalau dia akan pulang sebelum Natal, kan? Setahuku, dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya."

"Memang. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak akan dia tepati." Dino menyetujui sambil tersenyum mengingat kekasihnya itu. "Ah, nampaknya aku sudah terlalu lama berada di sini. Terima kasih untuk percakapannya, Tsuna."

Tsuna ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat Dino berdiri. "Kapanpun kau membutuhkannya, Dino-san. Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bercakap-cakap seperti ini." Ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Dino menjabat tangan Tsuna dengan pasti sambil menyengir lebar. "Yah, pekerjaan. Aku yakin kau bisa mengerti penderitaanku sekarang, hmm?" dia terkekeh. "Aku akan berada di Head Quarter Cavallone hingga natal. Aku harap kau akan mengunjungiku sesekali."

"Tentu saja, saat aku luang." Tsuna menanggapi.

"Akan kutunggu kalau begitu." Dengan kata-kata itu, Dino berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Tsuna.

**-O-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tentang Masa Depan, Natal dan Keajaiban**

~Bagian Kelima~

**sebuah fanfiksi dari Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

**Pairing: **D18

**Perhatian: **Shounen-ai, BL, OC yang memegang peranan penting, hints character death.

**Summary**: Kehadiran seorang anak kecil dari masa depan mengubah pandangan Hibari tentang kehidupan

* * *

><p>Head Quarter Cavallone yang berada di Jepang memang tidak semegah Cavallone mansion yang berada di Itali, tapi tidak bisa juga disebut kecil. Di dalam bangunan mewah tersebut terdapat setidaknya dua puluh orang anggota Cavallone dan keluarga mereka. Mereka memang sengaja tinggal di sana, untuk mengurus tempat itu sekaligus mengontrol kegiatan dunia bawah tanah yang ada di Jepang.<p>

Walaupun kecil, tapi ada satu hal yang cukup menarik di Head Quarter Cavallone: sebuah lapangan pacu yang cukup besar dan juga kandang-kandang kuda lengkap dengan kuda-kuda pacuan yang sangat cantik dan gagah.

Di lapangan kuda itulah Dino Cavallone sekarang berada, memegang tali kekang seekor kuda jantan berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat menawan. Don Cavallone itu memakai pakaian santai, sebuah polo-shirt berwarna putih dan celana bahan _broken white_ lengkap dengan sepatu boots berwarna sama dengan celana bahannya.

Tidak jauh di belakang Dino, Viero berjalan mengikutinya. Tangan kanan anak itu juga memegang tali kekang seekor kuda kecil berwarna hitam dan bermata biru yang terlihat tenang. Wajah Viero berseri-seri dan dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Dino tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme si bocah. "Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali, Viero." Komentar pria berambut pirang itu.

"Tentu saja! Ini pertama kalinya aku akan belajar menunggang kuda!" Viero menjawab sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar ke arah Dino.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang," Dino tertawa. "Nampaknya Alden juga sudah menyukaimu, hmm?" Dia mengindikasikan kepada kuda kecil yang sedang dibawa oleh Viero.

Seolah mengerti dia sedang dibicarakan, Alden mendengus pelan dan menyundulkan sisi wajahnya ke pipi Viero, membuat anak kecil itu tertawa girang. "Ha ha! Dia kuda yang baik sekali, Paman Dino! Baik dan cantik!"

Tawa Dino lepas sekali lagi. "Cantik? Alden itu jantan, Viero. Aku tak yakin dia akan senang jika kau sebut cantik. Mungkin Ayahnya justru akan marah." Pria itu menepuk leher kuda yang sedang dia pegang seraya berkata demikian. "Ya, Ciel?"

"Kuda yang Paman Dino pegang itu ayah Alden?" Viero bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu, kepalanya yang kecil dimiringkan seperti anak anjing, membuat Dino tersenyum karena dia seperti melihat Hibari sedang melakukan hal itu.

"Yup!" Dino mengangguk sambil menyengir. "Dia kuda kesayanganku di sini. Alden itu turunan kuda pacuan terbaik, aku yakin dia pasti tumbuh menjadi kuda yang gagah!"

"Begitu? Tapi Alden terlihat sangat tenang dan lembut. Apa dia bisa berlari kencang dan melewati rintangan berbahaya, Paman Dino?" Ada nada kekhawatiran di suara Viero saat dia menanyakan hal itu, tangannya membelai surai Alden dengan lembut.

Dino tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Untuk saat ini, Alden masih kecil, jadi dia hanya bisa berlari. Nanti, saat dia sudah agak besar aku yakin dia pasti akan bisa melewati rintangan seperti apapun. Ayahnya juga seperti itu."

"Wao. Paman Dino benar-benar sayang pada Ciel dan Alden, ya?"

"Begitulah," Dino terkekeh. "Aku sudah merawat Ciel dari sejak dia masih seekor bayi kuda, lebih kecil dari Alden saat ini. Jadi, tidak heran jika aku menyayanginya, kan? Ah, kita sudah sampai!" serunya saat dia dan Alden akhirnya sampai ke lapangan pacu.

"Pakai helm-mu, Viero. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh dan melukai kepalamu di sini," Dino mengenakan helmnya sendiri yang sudah dibawakan oleh Romario. Ya, anak buah Dino tetap mengikuti mereka ke sini. Kalau tidak begitu, bukan tak mungkin don Cavallone itu akan terjatuh dari kudanya, tak peduli seberapa jinaknya Ciel.

Menuruti perkataan Dino, Viero mengenakan helm hitamnya dengan erat. Dia tahu betapa sakitnya terjatuh dari kuda dan, kalau bisa, dia tidak ingin mengalami hal itu. Walaupun begitu, lebih baik berhati-hati daripada celaka, kan?

"Bagus." Dino memuji saat Viero sudah mengenakan helmnya. "Sekarang, akan kuajarkan kau cara menaiki kuda." Dia berjalan ke arah Alden, menepuk leher kuda kecil itu dengan sayang, untuk mengecek pelananya sudah terpasang dengan ketat namun nyaman.

Viero melihat apa yang dilakukan Dino dengan mata berbinar seolah dia ingin memasukkannya ke dalam ingatan.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sekarang, ikuti petunjukku, Viero." Dino berkata saat dia sudah puas dengan pemasangan pelana Alden. "Berdiri di sisi kiri Alden, pegang surai dan tali kekangnya dengan tangan kirimu. Jangan terlalu keras, bisa-bisa Alden justru lari jika kau memegangnya terlalu keras." Dia memperingatkan.

"Umm!" Viero mengangguk. Wajah kecilnya nampak serius saat dia melakukan apa yang Dino arahkan. "Begini?" dia bertanya setelah memegang surai dan tali kekang Alden dengan pelan.

"Ya, begitu. Pintar." Dino tersenyum. "Sekarang, ini bagian yang agak susah," Dino memperingatkan. "Letakkan kaki kirimu ke pijakan pelana sebelah kiri, ya, begitu—" dia mengamati dengan hati-hati saat Viero melakukannya, mengawasi keseimbangan anak kecil itu dan juga ketenangan Alden. "—selanjutnya, ayunkan kaki kanan dan tubuhmu ke atas tubuh Alden—hati-hati."

Viero mencoba melakukan apa yang Dino arahkan, tapi suatu saat, dia mencengkeram surai Alden dengan terlalu kuat di bawah konsentrasinya, membuat kuda kecil itu mendengus dengan keras dan meronta pelan. Hal itu membuat Alden terkejut dan, secara refleks, melepaskan pegangannya. Anak itu akan segera terjatuh kalau saja Dino tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Woaah! Nyaris saja, ya?" sang don Cavallone tertawa kecil. "Tadi sudah cukup baik. Kau mau mencoba lagi?" Dino bisa saja menggendong Viero ke atas tubuh Alden, tentu, tapi menurutnya, akan lebih baik jika anak itu mencoba naik dengan usahanya sendiri.

Wajah Viero menunjukkan determinasi saat dia mengangguk. "Aku mau mencoba sekali lagi! Tadi salahku, aku menggenggam rambut Alden dengan terlalu kuat. Pasti sakit..." dia mengelus leher Alden. "Maaf, ya."

Alden mendengus pelan dan menyundulkan kepalanya ke pipi Viero lagi dengan lembut, seolah mengatakan "Tidak apa."

Melihat interaksi antara Alden dan Viero, Dino tidak bisa tidak tersenyum tipis. Memang benar, Alden termasuk ke dalam kuda yang jinak dan mudah dekat dengan siapapun, tapi bahkan Dino bisa menyadari bahwa ada ikatan tersendiri di antara Viero dan kuda itu.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi!" Viero berseru dengan bersemangat sambil kembali melakukan langkah-langkah yang Dino tunjukkan tadi. Kali ini, anak kecil itu memberikan perhatian kepada genggamannya di surai Alden dan, setelah bersusah-payah, akhirnya Viero dapat memosisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Alden.

"A-aku bisa! Aku berhasil, Paman Dino!" Sebuah senyuman yang sangat cerah hadir di wajah Viero saat dia mengatakan hal itu kepada Dino.

Dino tertawa kecil. "Bagus sekali, Viero!" dia bahkan tidak perlu memalsukan rasa bangga yang hadir di dalam suaranya. "Sekarang coba perintahkan Alden untuk berjalan. Pelan-pelan saja, jangan terlalu cepat."

Dino mengawasi saat Viero melakukan arahannya dan, dengan senyuman, berjalan kembali ke arah Ciel yang menunggu dengan sabar. "Hey, maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ciel," gumamnya lembut seraya mengelus surai kuda itu. "Sudah siap berlari, hmm?"

Ciel meringkik menanggapi perkataan Dino, membuat sang Don Cavallone itu tertawa sebelum dia, dengan mudah, mengayunkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas tubuh kuda hitam itu. Dino membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai dia bisa menyentuh leher Ciel dengan lembut dan berbisik, "Ayo."

Hanya dengan satu bisikan itu dan tubuh gagah Ciel pun mulai berlari, dengan kecepatan sedang, pada awalnya, sebelum semakin lama semakin cepat hingga akhirnya melakukan _gallop_. Dino memegang tali kekang Ciel dengan pasti, sebuah senyuman puas hadir di wajahnya saat dia merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya.

Dia mengelilingi lapangan pacu itu sekali, sebelum mengarahkan Ciel ke bagian lapangan yang memiliki palang rintang dan membawa kuda hitam itu melompat-lompat lincah melewati setiap rintangan yang dia hadapi. Tak satupun palang rintang yang terjatuh dari tiangnya.

Dino tertawa lepas saat menunggangi Ciel. Cara tubuhnya bergerak seolah menyatu dengan gerakan tubuh kuda itu yang berlari dengan lincah. Don Cavallone itu terlihat benar-benar sangat senang saat ini.

Viero menatap sosok Dino yang sedang menunggangi Ciel dengan pandangan takjub. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Dino berkuda dan dia benar-benar kagum. "Woah! Kau lihat itu, Alden? Paman Dino dan Ayahmu terlihat benar-benar hebat di sana! Suatu saat nanti kita juga harus bisa seperti itu, ya?" gumamnya.

Alden meringkik, menyetujui perkataan Viero, sebelum berjalan dengan tenang lagi mengitari sisi lapangan pacu itu.

-O-

Waktu berlalu dan tanpa dirasa malam pun telah menggantikan posisi siang. Matahari tenggelam dan beristirahat sementara Bulan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menggantikan posisi Sang Surya untuk memberikan seberkas penerangan ke dunia, walaupun dengan sinar pinjaman.

Dino sendiri sudah berada di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Dia menanggalkan pakaian sehari-harinya, memilih untuk tidur hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah T-shirt dan celana panjang. Kelelahan karena aktivitasnya seharian ini menemani Viero mulai menguasainya dan dia pun merebahkan diri dengan sebuah helaan napas yang panjang.

Menatap ke arah langit-langit tempat tidurnya, Dino tidak bisa tidak tersenyum tipis mengingat satu hari yang dia lewati bersama Viero.

Setelah berkuda bersama, mereka kembali ke Head Quarter untuk makan siang dan Dino mengundurkan diri untuk bekerja sementara Viero bermain dengan anak buahnya. Melewati hari bersama Viero benar-benar terasa menyenangkan, mungkin karena anak itu memberikan suatu keceriaan yang sudah jarang didapatkan di Mansion Cavallone.

Walaupun menyenangkan, tapi menghabiskan waktu bersama anak kecil yang sangat enerjik, dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, juga sangat melelahkan. Jadi, bukan hal yang aneh jika tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Dino untuk terlelap setelah dia memejamkan matanya.

Tidur Dino terganggu. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia sudah terlelap, namun instingnya dengan segera memberitahunya atas adanya gangguan. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Don Cavallone itu untuk mencapai keadaan waspada, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya. Dino menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha untuk menandai apa yang telah mengganggunya.

Dia tidak bisa merasakan adanya keinginan untuk membunuh dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

Suara langkah kaki kecil yang berjalan di atas lantai berkarpet tebal dapat terdengar dan, tak lama kemudian, tempat tidur Dino sedikit menurun karena adanya tambahan berat badan yang menaikinya.

"...Paman Dino?" Suara bisikan Viero akhirnya terdengar dan Dino mendesah pelan, lega bahwa bukan pembunuh bayaran yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hmm?" dia merespon panggilan anak kecil itu, bergerak agar dia bisa melihat sosok Viero.

Apa yang Dino lihat membuat napasnya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Mata hazel Viero terlihat sembab dan basah oleh air mata yang tertahan dan anak itu benar-benar terlihat kacau. Dino dapat segera menebak apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya lembut seraya bangkit ke posisi duduk dan mengelus pipi Viero.

Viero mengangguk pelan dan bergerak mendekati Dino, dengan senang hati menerima pelukan yang diberikan oleh pria berambut pirang itu. "Aku kangen rumah..." bisik Viero lirih.

Dino tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu. Terkadang aku juga kangen rumah saat aku harus bekerja ke luar negeri dalam waktu yang lama." Dia berkomentar ringan. "Apa mimpimu yang membuatmu kangen rumah, hm?"

Dino dapat merasakan Viero mengangguk di pelukannya. Mengelus rambut hitam lembut anak itu, dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau lihat di mimpimu?"

"Aku... bermimpi soal Ayah." Viero membalas dengan suara rendah.

"Ayah? Maksudmu Kyouya di masa depan?" Dino mengklarifikasi dan Viero pun mengangguk sekali lagi. "Hm. Memangnya ada apa dengan Ayahmu? Kenapa bisa menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk?"

Kali ini, keheningan menjawab pertanyaan Dino. Pria berambut pirang itu memang tak bisa melihat wajah anak kecil itu, tapi dari gerak tubuhnya yang terlihat tak nyaman, dia dapat menduga bahwa ini adalah salah satu dari banyak rahasia yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan kepada siapapun.

"Tak bisa menjawabnya?" dia bertanya lembut dan hanya mengangguk saat Viero menggumamkan suatu konfirmasi. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau ceritakan mengenai keluargamu? Mungkin kau akan merasa sedikit lega setelah menceritakannya."

Viero terdiam sesaat sebelum dia membetulkan posisinya untuk bersandar dengan lebih nyaman di pelukan Dino. "Mm. Aku punya seorang adik," dia memulai dan Dino merasa dia harus mendengarkan cerita Viero dengan seksama. "Adik perempuan. Namanya Delythia. Dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku dan sangat manis."

"Nampaknya kau menyayangi adikmu itu, ya, Viero." Dino berkomentar lembut.

"Mmhm! Sangat sayang! Walaupun begitu, Ayah jauh lebih sayang kepada Lythia. Papa sering berkata bahwa Ayah sangat pro-tek-tif kepada Lythia tapi biasanya Ayah selalu menyangkalnya." Viero tertawa kecil. "Aku biasanya bermain bersama Lythia dan terkadang... kami tidur bersama," perkataan Viero diakhiri dengan sebuah kuap yang sangat besar.

Tertawa, Dino mengelus rambut Viero lagi sebelum berkata, "Kau mengantuk. Mau tidur di sini?"

"Boleh?" Viero mendongak untuk memandang Dino dengan tatapan antusias dan penuh harapan.

"Tentu," Dino menjawab dengan ringan. Dia kemudian merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya lagi, membuat tubuh kecil Viero yang masih di pelukannya ikut turun. "Aku akan menjaga agar mimpi burukmu tidak datang lagi."

Viero memberikan sebuah senyuman yang nampak mengantuk ke arah Dino dan dia mengusap matanya pelan sebelum mencari posisi yang nyaman di atas ranjang besar milik Dino itu. Setelahnya, dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi dirinya dan memejamkan mata.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi anak kecil itu untuk kembali terlelap ke alam mimpi, kali ini merasa aman karena kehangatan tubuh Dino yang memeluknya.

Dino tersenyum menatap wajah tertidur Viero. Melihat wajah anak kecil ini dari dekat, dia sekali lagi dibuat takjub dengan kemiripan yang dia dapat antara Viero dan Hibari. Biasanya, kemiripan itu tidak terlalu nampak karena senyuman lebar yang hampir selalu hadir di wajah Viero saat dia terjaga, tapi bila sedang terlelap seperti ini, wajah tenang dan damai Viero benar-benar mirip dengan wajah Hibari.

Hal itu membuat dada Dino sedikit sakit. Dia benar-benar merindukan Hibari saat ini. Sayang dia tahu kalau tidak akan mungkin dia bisa bertemu dengan pria berambut hitam itu selama Hibari masih menjalankan misinya.

Sebuah helaan napas pelan dapat terdengar dari Dino dan dia berbisik, "Cepatlah pulang, Kyouya," sebelum memejamkan matanya dan, sekali lagi, membiarkan kantuk mengambil alih atas tubuhnya. Kali ini, tidurnya tidak terganggu hingga pagi kembali menjelang.

-O-

Gerah. Sesak. Panas.

Viero merintih pelan sebelum membuka matanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat. Napasnya tidak teratur dan terengah, peluh membasahi dahi dan bajunya. Mata hazel anak kecil itu nampak tidak fokus dan semburat merah hadir di wajahnya.

"Paman... Dino?" suara Viero terdengar sangat lemah saat dia melihat wajah khawatir Dino yang menunggu di sisi ranjang. "Apa-? Aku merasa... pusing," lanjutnya dalam sebuah gumaman.

Dino tersenyum kecil walaupun kekhawatiran masih jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau demam, Viero. Mungkin karena itu kau merasa pusing." Ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

"Demam...?" Setelah Dino mengatakan hal itu, barulah Viero menyadari adanya sebuah kain basah yang hangat tertempel di dahinya, sebuah cara tradisional untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh. "Aku tak suka sakit." Viero melanjutkan dengan nada merajuk. Bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, membentuk suatu ekspresi cemberut.

"Tidak ada orang yang suka jatuh sakit." Dino menanggapi seraya tertawa kecil. "Apa kau mau makan sesuatu? Agar bisa minum obat setelahnya."

Membayangkan soal makanan saja sebetulnya sudah membuat Viero merasa mual, tapi dia tahu Dino hanya akan semakin khawatir jika dia benar-benar tidak makan apapun. Lagipula, dia juga tidak mau berlama-lama sakit seperti ini.

"Bubur... mungkin tak apa. Sedikit saja," bisiknya walaupun kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup lagi. Sebelum kantuk bisa benar-benar menghampirinya, Viero dengan segera membuka matanya. Dia tidak mau tertidur lagi.

Segera setelah dia mendengar jawaban dari Viero, Dino meminta tolong kepada Romario untuk membawakan bubur hangat yang sudah dimasakan oleh Chef keluarga Cavallone sebelumnya. Tangan Kanan Dino itu hanya mengangguk dan, tanpa kata-kata, berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Dino hanya berdua dengan Viero yang sedang demam.

Sang Don Cavallone duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggantikan kain basah di dahi Viero. Mata hazelnya benar-benar terlihat khawatir saat dia memandang sosok anak kecil yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Apa karena kecapekan kemarin, ya..." dia bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk menerka penyebab penurunan kondisi kesehatan Viero yang terhitung sangat tiba-tiba.

"Aku harap besok demammu sudah turun, Viero." Lanjutnya dalam bisikan seraya mengusap peluh yang hadir di kening Viero.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari anak kecil itu. Dia hanya terus memandang Dino dengan sepasang manik hazel yang terlihat tidak fokus. Walaupun dia sedang demam, tapi Viero merasa kedinginan dan dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Ah, hey, Viero! Kau akan semakin sulit bernapas jika kau menutupi kepalamu seperti itu!" Dino menarik selimut itu, tidak sepenuhnya dari tubuh Viero, tapi setidaknya sekarang kepala anak itu tidak tertutupi lagi.

Usaha Dino dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan tajam, yang bahkan mampu membuat Dino menelan ludah, dari seorang anak kecil yang sedang demam. "Aku kedinginan, Paman Dino!" ujar Viero dengan nada merajuk.

Dino menghela napas. "Itu karena demammu tinggi. Memutus aliran udara yang bisa kau dapatkan tidak ada gunanya." Dia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalau aku memang demam, harusnya aku merasa panas, kan? Bukan dingin. Berarti aku tidak demam." Viero terdengar begitu yakin saat dia mengatakan hal itu, membuat Dino tertawa kecil.

"Bukan begitu. Kalau demammu tinggi, kau memang justru akan merasa dingin. Itu suatu cara bagi tubuhmu untuk mencapai keadaan setimbang." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Setidaknya, itu yang kudengar."

Viero mendengus dan Dino takjub seorang anak kecil bisa menghasilkan suara yang terdengar sangat merendahkan seperti itu. Sayangnya, sebelum dia bisa mengeluarkan protes lain, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Romario berjalan masuk, sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan sebotol obat di tangannya.

Dino mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dengan sebuah ucapan, "_Grazie_," yang pelan kepada Romario. Setelahnya, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Viero. "Kusuapi."

Viero tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya bergerak sedikit untuk bangkit ke posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur itu. Dia masih merasa sangat pusing, tapi setidaknya dia bisa melakukan hal itu—walaupun dengan kesulitan.

Rasa khawatir tumbuh semakin besar di diri Dino saat dia melihat kondisi Viero yang jelas-jelas sangat lemah, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyuapi anak itu dalam diam.

Hanya setengah mangkuk dan Viero sudah memalingkan wajahnya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Sudah."

Dino berhenti menyuapi Viero, walaupun dia masih merasa sebaiknya Viero makan sedikit lebih banyak lagi. Walaupun begitu, Dino tahu memaksa Viero untuk menghabiskan buburnya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bukan tidak mungkin anak itu justru akan muntah jika dipaksa.

Setelahnya, Dino memberikan air dan obat kepada Viero. Dia mengawasi saat anak itu meminum obatnya sebelum kembali merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, demam membuatnya memilih untuk beristirahat lagi.

Dino mengusap peluh di dahi Viero dengan khawatir. Saat ini, tidak ada apapun yang bisa dia lakukan selain berharap kondisi Viero akan membaik esok hari.

Membungkuk, Dino mencium kening Viero. "Sogni d'oro, Bambino."

-O-

Dua hari telah berlalu, tapi kondisi Viero masih belum membaik. Mereka sudah ke rumah sakit setelah demam Viero masih terus meningkat keesokan harinya, namun nampaknya para dokter yang ada di sana pun tidak bisa mengetahui secara pasti penyebab menurunnya kondisi tubuh Viero.

Dino tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya mengawasi dan menjaga anak kecil itu dengan khawatir. Demam yang tinggi membuat Viero sering mendapat mimpi buruk dan mengigau, sebagian besar tentang rumahnya dan hal itu membuat Dino merasa bersalah.

Viero, pada dasarnya, adalah seorang anak kecil yang berada di tempat asing. Bukan tidak mungkin anak itu rindu atas rumahnya dan bukankah seorang anak kecil yang sedang sakit akan memilih berada di lingkungan yang dia kenal?

Dino menghela nafas. Rasa khawatir membuatnya tidak bisa fokus ke pekerjaan yang ada di depannya. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya yang nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. "Ternyata seperti ini susahnya menjaga anak," gumamnya setengah becanda.

Romario yang mendengar gumaman itu tertawa kecil. "Oh, ini hanya sebagian kecil dari kesulitan yang akan anda dapatkan saat mengurus anak, Boss. Percaya padaku." Timpalnya.

Sebuah senyum tipis hadir di wajah Dino dan dia membuka matanya untuk menatap ke arah Tangan Kanannya itu. "Kau merasakan kesulitan yang sama saat menangani Anthonio, anakmu?"

"Anthonio tidak terlalu sulit," Romario menjawab. Ada jeda yang dia gunakan untuk menghisap batang rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap abu-abu ke ruangan sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Seorang anak kecil yang sangat sulit kuurus ternyata nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Don Cavallone yang sangat kompeten."

Wajah Dino memerah mendengar perkataan Romario dan dia baru saja akan memprotes saat telepon yang berada di meja kerjanya berdering. Dino mengangkat alis. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki akses langsung untuk menghubungi Dino di nomor itu, jadi dia tahu siapapun yang meneleponnya saat ini memiliki berita yang sangat penting.

Dino mengangkat telepon itu. "Ya?"

Suara Tsuna membalas sapaannya dan Dino baru saja akan tersenyum saat perkataan Tsuna yang terdengar terbata-bata masuk ke telinganya. Mata hazel Dino melebar dan untuk sesaat dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Tunggu, Tsuna, aku tak—bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi menelan ludah. Dia bisa mendengar ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di dalam suara Dino, tapi dia mengulangi perkataannya.

"Hibari-san telah selesai menjalankan misinya. Dia sedang berada di ruang perawatan Vongola saat ini. Kondisinya cukup parah. ... D-dia koma dan kami tidak tahu kapan dia akan terbangun."

-O-


	6. Chapter 6

**Tentang Masa Depan, Natal dan Keajaiban**

~Bagian Keenam~

**sebuah fanfiksi dari Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

**Pairing: **D18

**Perhatian: **Shounen-ai, BL, OC yang memegang peranan penting, hints character death.

**Summary**: Kehadiran seorang anak kecil dari masa depan mengubah pandangan Hibari tentang kehidupan

* * *

><p>Suara derap langkah yang cepat dapat terdengar memenuhi koridor Vongola Mansion di Jepang saat Don Cavallone beserta sepuluh orang anak buah kepercayaannya berjalan menuju ke ruang perawatan khusus yang dibangun secara rahasia di tempat itu.<p>

Wajah Dino terlihat sangat pucat, kedua alisnya bertaut karena khawatir dan dia tidak memperlambat langkahnya sampai dia berada di depan Tsuna yang sedang menunggu di luar sebuah kamar yang tertutup. Gokudera dan Yamamoto pun hadir menemani sang Don Vongola itu.

"Tsuna—" Dino memanggil, suaranya terdengar sedikit aneh, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Dia menatap ke arah Don yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan mata nyalang dan dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran. "—bagaimana...?"

Tsuna tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyuman yang jelas-jelas hanya dia tunjukkan agar pria yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak itu tidak terlalu khawatir, sebelum berjalan menghampiri Dino. Mata cokelat Tsuna yang hangat mengamati penampilan kakaknya itu dan dia merasa sedikit bersalah telah memberitahukan kabar buruk ini kepada Dino. Walaupun, Tsuna tahu Dino akan sangat marah kepadanya jika dia merahasiakan hal sebesar ini.

"Para dokter sudah melakukan apa yang mereka bisa dan Ryouhei-niisan juga sudah membantu dengan menggunakan _Sun Flame_-nya. Walaupun begitu," Tsuna menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Hibari-san masih ... berada dalam keadaan koma saat ini. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kapan dia akan sadar dan—jika dia tidak sadar juga ...," ia terdiam, tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mata Dino terpejam saat dia mendengar perkataan Tsuna. Oh, Tuhan, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Hibari tidak pernah tersadar. Bahkan saat ini pun ia sudah merindukan sepasang manik gelap yang selalu menatap ke arahnya dengan sinar arogansi itu.

Mengatur emosinya, butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum Dino bisa menemukan suaranya lagi untuk bertanya, "Apa aku dan Viero bisa melihatnya di—" mata Dino menatap pintu kayu kokoh yang masih tertutup itu dengan pandangan khawatir, seolah dapat melihat sosok kekasihnya yang tertidur di dalam sana. "—dalam? Dia sudah boleh dijenguk?"

Tsuna tersenyum. "Ya. Jika hanya oleh kalian berdua. Dokter bilang sebaiknya tidak ada terlalu banyak orang di dalam sana."

Dino menghela napas lega sebelum dia akhirnya menemukan sebuah senyuman getir untuk Tsuna sambil mengucapkan, "Terima kasih," dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah menggendong Viero yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya.

Anak kecil itu masih demam dan sebetulnya Dino sangat tidak ingin membawanya ikut serta, namun dia bersikukuh. Dino akhirnya menyadari bahwa anak seorang Hibari Kyouya memiliki sifat keras kepala yang bahkan akan melebihi Ayahnya itu. Sudah jelas Dino akhirnya kalah melawan argumen Viero dan, setelah membuat Viero berjanji untuk tinggal di kamar tamu untuk beristirahat apabila dia lelah, Dino pun akhirnya setuju untuk membawa Viero ikut serta. Lagipula, anak itu memiliki hak untuk melihat Ayahnya yang sedang sakit.

Menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kali di dalam ruangan itu, hal pertama yang menginvasi indera Dino adalah bau alkohol yang digunakan untuk mensterilkan berbagai peralatan yang digunakan di dalam ruangan. Selanjutnya, suara detik jam dan bunyi konstan yang menunjukkan ritme jantung Hibari menyusul, menyusup masuk ke dalam telinganya dan membuat Dino merasa sesak untuk beberapa saat.

Dino tidak pernah suka rumah sakit ataupun bau bahan-bahan steril. Semua itu hanya memberikan kenangan-kenangan buruk baginya dan dia tahu Hibari juga tidak menyukainya. Sayang sekali untuk kali ini pria berambut hitam itu tidak akan bisa menyatakan keberatannya, karena dia sendirilah yang membutuhkannya.

Nyaris tanpa disadarinya, kedua kaki Dino telah membawanya sampai ke sisi ranjang dan dia menatap sosok Hibari yang terlelap dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai kabel dan selang untuk membantu mempertahankan hidupnya dengan suatu perasaan getir.

Hibari pasti akan sangat marah jika dia bisa melihat semua ini. Dia pasti akan berkata tubuhnya tidak selemah itu sehingga harus membutuhkan bantuan mesin hanya untuk bekerja.

Sayang sekali tidak ada satu pun kata-kata tajam yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Hibari saat ini.

"... Ayah terlihat kesakitan."

Bisikan lembut Viero membuat Dino tersenyum getir. Dia memperhatikan wajah Hibari dan mendapati bahwa perkataan anak kecil itu benar. Bahkan dalam keadaan koma kedua alis Hibari bertaut, seolah-olah dia sedang berada dalam keadaan tidak nyaman.

Hal ini membuat Dino semakin khawatir.

"Kau benar, Viero. Apa mungkin operasinya tidak berjalan dengan lancar?" dia bergumam, setengah kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan," tanpa Dino duga, Viero menjawab perkataannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ayah ... masih kesakitan. Ada ... racun di dalam ... tubuh Ayah yang belum ... dikeluarkan." Anak kecil itu mencoba menjelaskan walaupun dengan terbata-bata karena demam yang masih dia derita.

Dino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Viero, keterkejutan nampak jelas di wajahnya. "Racun...? Darimana kau tahu soal itu, Viero? Apa kau yakin? Apa—apa Kyouya—maksudku, Ayahmu, juga mengalami hal ini?"

Viero tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dino untuk beberapa saat, namun dia menolehkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman ke arah pria berambut pirang itu. "Kurasa Paman Dino seharusnya berbicara dengan Paman Tsuna terlebih dahulu. Aku bisa menjaga Ayah di sini." Ujarnya.

Dino terlihat tidak yakin untuk beberapa saat, karena dia merasa meninggalkan Viero sendirian di ruangan ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Seolah mengetahui keraguan Dino, Viero tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Paman Dino. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Paman Dino pasti ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepada Ayah, kan?"

"... Tidak ada kemungkinan aku mengetahui hal itu darimu?" Dino mencoba bertanya sambil tersenyum lemah

Viero tertawa kecil. "Tidak boleh. Kau tahu peraturannya, Paman Dino. Aku tidak boleh memberitahukan apapun mengenai masa depan kepadamu. Lagipula, Paman Tsuna akan bisa memberikan jawaban bagimu."

Sebuah helaan napas yang berat keluar dari bibir Dino, tapi pria itu tahu Viero hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Baiklah, baiklah ..." dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Viero dengan sayang. "Kau ikut atau ingin tetap di sini, Viero?"

"Aku tetap di sini saja, Paman Dino." Anak kecil itu menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Aku ... ingin menemani Ayah." Mata Viero tidak menatap Dino secara langsung saat dia mengatakan hal itu dan Dino tahu kalau anak kecil itu hanya berkata setengah jujur.

Walaupun demikian, Dino sadar ada beberapa rahasia yang tidak bisa diberitahukan ke orang lain dan dia menganggap bahwa ini adalah salah satunya. Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Akan kuminta Romario untuk berjaga-jaga di depan kamar, walaupun mungkin tidak perlu ..." bagian terakhirnya diutarakan dalam sebuah gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Melihat tingkah Dino, Viero hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah ... Paman Dino pergi saja. Aku dan Ayah ... kami akan baik-baik saja."

Dino masih terlihat ragu, tapi tatapan mata Viero seperti memaksanya untuk meninggalkan dia dan Hibari di dalam ruangan itu, sehingga Dino menurut. Dia menghela napas pelan sebelum mengacak rambut Viero dengan sayang. "Jaga dia sebentar, ya, Viero," ujarnya seraya mengecup kening anak kecil itu.

Setelah melihat Viero mengangguk, barulah Dino berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera serta para anak buah Dino sendiri dengan segera menghampiri pria berambut pirang itu. Ekspresi wajah mereka terlihat khawatir.

Dino memberikan seulas senyuman lemah ke arah mereka sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tsuna. "Tsuna, bisa kita bicara berdua?" nada suara Dino masih terdengar sedikit berat, mungkin karena benaknya masih dipenuhi kekhawatiran mengenai Hibari.

Tsuna dengan segera mengangguk. Dia bisa menebak apa yang ingin Dino bicarakan. Di sisinya, Gokudera seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu—kemungkinan besar untuk menyuarakan keberatannya dalam meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian—namun sebuah tanda dari Yamamoto membuatnya terdiam.

Dino dapat melihat Tsuna melemparkan sebuah senyuman terima kasih ke arah Yamamoto dan tak bisa menahan suatu senyuman kecil yang terkembang di wajahnya. Sampai kapanpun, Yamamoto tidak akan pernah berubah. Dia tetap satu-satunya orang yang dapat mendinginkan situasi apapun dengan sangat mudah. Tentu saja, hal itu hanya berlaku selama tak ada orang yang membuatnya emosi dengan mencelakakan teman-teman terpentingnya.

Terkadang, melihat sifat seperti itu di tengah dunia mafia yang sangat gelap ini sangatlah menyenangkan.

Suara omelan Gokudera kepada Yamamoto masih terdengar samar saat Dino melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Tsuna mengikuti pemuda—ah, sudah bukan pemuda, tapi pria—yang ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu.

Dino menutup pintu kayu besar itu di belakangnya dan saat dia berbalik, Tsuna sudah mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Bukan di belakang meja kerjanya, karena saat ini mereka tidak akan membicarakan soal pekerjaan. Dino paham bahwa Tsuna telah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

Sang Don Vongola duduk dengan posisi tubuh condong ke depan sementara tangannya bertaut di pangkuannya. Dino tersenyum tipis melihat sosok Tsuna dan dia berjalan mendekati pria itu, meletakkan tangannya di pundak Tsuna sebagai suatu gestur penenangan.

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya saat dia merasakan tekanan di pundaknya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tercampur dengan suatu penyesalan ke arah Dino. Sebuah helaan napas yang dalam lolos dari bibir Tsuna, namun setelahnya ia duduk dengan lebih tegak. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia siap menjawab pertanyaan dari Dino yang bahkan telah bisa Tsuna ketahui sebelum pria itu mengutarakannya.

Melihat bahwa Tsuna telah dapat menenangkan diri, Dino menyengir sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kemudian, dia terdiam. Dino hanya duduk di sana dengan tenang, kedua tangannya bertaut di pangkuannya dan mata beriris hazelnya menatap Tsuna. Walaupun tak ada kata-kata yang terucap, tapi ekspetasi Dino agar Tsuna segera memulai penjelasannya dapat terasa dengan jelas.

Tsuna menghela napas lagi sebelum mengangguk kecil, seolah untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dan memulai penjelasannya dengan, "Aku minta maaf, Dino-san. Tadinya aku tak menyangka misi ini akan mengakibatkan Hibari-san terluka dengan parah. Lagipula, pada mulanya tugas Hibari-san hanyalah melakukan pemeriksaan dan pengawasan, sama sekali bukan hal yang berbahaya."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Tsuna. Aku tahu kau tak akan mencelakakan satu orang pun anggota keluargamu." Dino menanggapi dengan nada yang hangat. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak menyalahkan Tsuna atau siapa pun atas kecelakaan ini. ... Kecuali mungkin dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," Tsuna tersenyum lega kepada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Raut wajah Tsuna berubah serius. "Sebetulnya ... beberapa minggu yang lalu kami mendapat, ah, kabar mengenai kemungkinan adanya penyusup di lembaga penelitian gabungan antara Vongola dan Foundation. Alasan penyusupan diduga adalah untuk mendapatkan seluruh informasi mengenai percobaan mesin waktu yang sedang kami teliti," penjelasan Tsuna terhenti sejenak saat dia mengamati reaksi Dino terhadap berita ini. Lagipula, Dino sendiri tahu besarnya bahaya yang dapat terjadi jika informasi mengenai mesin waktu itu benar-benar jatuh ke tangan musuh. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang ingin mengulang pertarungan dengan Byakuran.

Rahang Dino mengeras dan kedua tangannya pun terkepal erat. Untuk sesaat, Dino memejamkan matanya. Tsuna memberikan beberapa saat bagi Dino untuk menenangkan diri setelah semua memori yang sampai saat ini pun, Tsuna tahu, masih membingungkan bagi pria berambut pirang itu kembali berputar di benaknya.

Sebuah embusan napas yang sedikit bergetar dan anggukan kecil dari Dino, Tsuna pun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Karena penelitian ini merupakan penelitian gabungan antara Vongola dan Fondation, jadi aku merasa bahwa Hibari-san adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menjalankan misi ini. Selaku pendiri sekaligus pemimpin Fondation, keterlibatannya di dalam penelitian ini tidak akan mengundang kecurigaan. Aku berharap hal ini tidak akan membuat penyusup itu menjadi waspada dan lolos sebelum kami sempat mengidentifikasinya,"

"Aku harus mengakui bahwa Hibari-san selalu membuatku terkejut," sebuah senyuman getir hadir di wajah Tsuna. "hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, dia sudah dapat mengidentifikasi penyusup itu," Tsuna beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya untuk mengambil sebuah folder berwarna merah dengan tulisan: _Classified _terpampang jelas di depannya. "Cassandra Piroza. Anggota keluarga Corvino yang saat ini sedang dalam ... ketidaksetujuan dengan Vongola."

Tsuna memberikan folder itu kepada Dino. Dia tidak perlu melihat data-data yang ada di dalamnya. Semua data itu telah tersimpan di dalam kepalanya. Sang Don Vongola kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan penjelasannya sementara Dino membaca isi folder yang baru saja dia terima.

"Seorang perempuan dengan keberanian yang sangat besar. Mata-mata sekaligus pembunuh profesional dan ... juga seorang pengguna _mist flame_," Tsuna dapat melihat alis Dino yang terangkat sebagai reaksi atas perkataan itu dan tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja Dino tahu apa artinya itu. Lagipula, Hibari tidak pernah menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya kepada pengguna _mist flame_.

"Setelah mendapatkan informasi itu, Hibari-san berkata bahwa dia akan menangkap Cassandra," raut wajah Tsuna berubah murung dan Dino tahu bahwa perintah itu tidak turun dari Tsuna. Kemungkinan besar, Hibari sendirilah yang merasa harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Sendirian. Suatu rasa kesal terhadap Hibari muncul di diri Dino, tapi kekesalan itu tak bertahan lama. Bayangan diri Hibari yang masih terbaring lemah membuat kekesalan Dino menguap begitu saja. Pria berambut pirang itu kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyimak penjelasan Tsuna.

"... pertarungan di antara mereka tak bisa dielakkan," suara Tsuna terdengar semakin dalam. "Pertarungan itu menyebabkan satu laboratorium penelitian di Foundation hancur total dan beberapa orang terluka. Kerugian yang terjadi tidak terlalu besar dan dapat diperbaiki dengan mudah, hanya saja ... nampaknya Cassandra lebih tangguh dari apa yang kami—atau Hibari-san—perkirakan," Tsuna menghela napas lelah. "Nampaknya, _box weapon_ Cassandra mengambil bentuk seekor ular kobra dan bisa dari ular itu nyaris sama mematikannya seperti bisa ular kobra sebenarnya. Hanya saja, racun ini dibuat agar bekerja secara lambat, kemungkinan besar untuk memberikan ... kematian yang perlahan dan menyakitkan bagi korbannya,"

Tsuna tak bisa menatap ke arah Dino, namun kemampuan intuisinya membuatnya dapat merasakan rasa terkejut, khawatir dan, yang paling menyakitkan, ketakutan yang muncul dalam diri pria yang lebih tua itu. Tak ingin terlarut dalam suasana tidak mengenakkan ini, Don Vongola itu segera melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Shamal dan Ryouhei-_niisan_ sudah melakukan apa yang mereka bisa, dan Hibari-san sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Aku yakin, Hibari-san akan segera terjaga. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengalah begitu saja kepada kematian, kan?"

Dino tersenyum, menghormati usaha Tsuna untuk mengurangi kekhawatirannya walaupun bahkan ia pun dapat mendengar ketidakyakinan di dalam nada suara Tsuna. Walaupun demikian, Dino tahu hanya tenggelam dalam kekhawatiran tidak akan berguna banyak. Kondisi Hibari tidak akan berubah jika Dino hanya mengkhawatirkannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Saat ini, yang bisa Dino lakukan adalah memastikan Hibari mendapatkan perawatan terbaik hingga ia dapat sembuh dengan lebih cepat.

Mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri, Dino telah mengambil keputusan. Ia meletakkan folder merah yang Tsuna berikan, setelah menghapal isinya, di atas meja. Kemudian, pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum kepada Tsuna. "Kau benar," komentarnya akhirnya. "Kyouya tidak akan mengalah bahkan kepada kematian sekalipun. Kita hanya perlu membantunya berjuang dengan memberikan perawatan terbaik untuknya," _dan berharap hal itu sudah cukup baik_.

Dino menelan ludah. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar Kyouya sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan?"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak," Tsuna dengan segera beranjak dari kursinya saat Dino berdiri. Ia mencoba memberikan senyuman tulus ke arah Dino. "Aku berjanji Vongola akan melakukan semua yang kami bisa untuk merawat Hibari-san. Lagipula, Hibari-san adalah bagian keluarga kami yang penting."

Dino terkekeh. "Ya, aku tahu. Kyouya pasti kesal jika mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu, tapi aku bersyukur ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Vongola." Ujarnya tulus.

Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Dino. Ia bisa mengetahui besarnya kepercayaan yang Dino tempatkan kepadanya dan, sebisa mungkin, Tsuna berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kepercayaan itu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu dan anak buahmu serta Viero, Dino-san," pria berambut coklat itu mengumumkan seraya mengantarkan Dino menuju ke pintu. "jika kau akan menginap."

Tatapan yang Dino berikan kepada Tsuna sebagai respon dari perkataannya membuat pria yang lebih muda itu bersemu malu. Tentu saja Dino akan menginap. Tsuna sebetulnya mengetahui hal itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa kesopanan mengharuskannya menambahkan kalimat itu. Sekali lagi, Dino tertawa.

"Kalian orang Asia memang terkadang terlalu sopan!" cengiran Dino saat mengatakan hal itu menunjukkan bahwa ia tak merasa itu hal yang buruk.

"Masih lebih baik daripada orang-orang Itali yang tak bisa mengerti batas daerah personal, terkadang." Tsuna menjawab, juga dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Perjalanan kedua pria itu kembali menuju ke ruangan tempat Hibari dirawat jauh lebih ringan daripada saat mereka meninggalkan ruangan Hibari. Sedikit beban kekhawatiran Dino telah terangkat. Setidaknya, dengan mengetahui penyebab pasti kondisi Hibari, mendapatkan obat untuk penyembuhan akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Dino hanya berharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi selama masa perawatan Hibari.

**.O.**

Beberapa menit sebelum percakapan Dino dan Tsuna, Viero yang berada di dalam ruang perawatan Hibari menatap pintu besar yang membatasi ruangan itu dengan koridor mansion Vongola, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang hendak memasuki ruangan. Setelah puas dengan kesunyian yang ia dapatkan setelah menajamkan telinganya untuk beberapa saat, Viero memutar tubuhnya kembali ke arah tempat tidur di mana ayahnya terbaring lemah.

Rasanya aneh sekali melihat ayahnya yang sangat lemah seperti ini. Bagi Viero, sosok Hibari adalah sosok seseorang yang sangat mengagumkan. Sosok idola yang ditakuti sekaligus dihormati olehnya. Hibari adalah pelaksana aturan di masa Viero. Sosok orang tua yang tegas dan tak segan menghukum putranya itu apabila Viero melanggar aturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun demikian, Hibari juga selalu menemani Viero berlatih dan ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk membacakan Viero cerita pengantar tidur. Karena itulah, Hibari selalu terlihat kuat dan besar di mata Viero.

Melihat Hibari terbaring seperti ini terasa sangat asing dan mengingatkan Viero akan kenangan buruk yang ia harap dapat ia lupakan. Namun, justru karena itulah Viero sengaja dikirim ke masa lampau oleh Papanya. Untuk mengubah keadaan sehingga Viero di dunia ini, nantinya, tidak akan merasakan kesedihan seperti yang telah Viero rasakan.

Anak kecil itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Hibari dan naik—dengan agak susah payah—untuk duduk di sisi ranjang, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengganggu selang-selang dan kabel-kabel yang terpasang dengan rumit di seluruh tubuh Hibari. Setelahnya, Viero merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna kuning dan kalung rantai dengan bandul berupa cincin berbatu kuning sebagai matanya.

_Box weapon_ dan _sun ring_. Dibuat khusus untuknya dan telah dimodifikasi sehingga bahkan kekuatan api Viero yang masih terbilang lemah pun akan dapat membuka kotak tersebut. Tentu saja, Viero tetap harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk bahkan menghasilkan _sun flame_ yang akan dialirkan ke kotak di tangannya itu.

Bocah berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan bandul cincin dari kalung rantainya dan menyelipkannya di jari telunjuknya. Kemudian, Viero memejamkan matanya. Memfokuskan diri untuk mengingat perkataan papanya saat beliau mengajarkan Viero cara untuk menghasilkan api miliknya sendiri untuk pertama kali.

_Apa yang kau butuhkan, adalah keinginan kuat untuk melindungi seseorang, Viero,_ suara papanya yang dalam dan hangat dapat Viero bayangkan dengan jelas sekarang, seolah pria itu benar-benar ada di sisinya dan menuntunnya melakukan tugasnya. _Selama kau memiliki keinginan itu, maka kau akan dengan mudah menemukan sumber kekuatan di dalam dirimu. Fokuslah kepada sumber kekuatan itu. Bayangkan sebuah lilin kecil yang menyala di tengah kegelapan. Dekati lilin itu. Lalu, perlahan, buatlah agar api di puncak lilin itu berkobar dengan semakin kuat. Saat kau berhasil melakukannya ... kau akan melihat bahwa bahkan kau pun dapat mengeluarkan apimu sendiri_.

Mudah bagi Viero untuk membayangkan lilin kecil yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya, namun membuat api di kepala lilin itu berkobar dengan semakin besar adalah bagian yang tersulit. _Keinginan yang kuat adalah kuncinya, Viero_. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh papanya. Dan kali ini, keinginan Viero untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya benar-benar kuat. Matanya terpejam dengan sangat erat, seolah hal itu akan dapat membantunya memfokuskan pikirannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, api di kepala lilin itu seolah tersiram oleh bensin—berkobar dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai Viero tersentak dan membuka matanya segera.

Dengan takjub, bocah itu melihat ke arah cincin di tangannya yang sekarang diselimuti oleh api berwarna kuning. Api itu masih terlihat tidak stabil dan, tidak mau kesempatannya menghilang, Viero segera mendekatkan cincinnya ke kotak senjata di tangannya—seperti yang papanya contohkan. Kemudian, kotak itu terbuka. Dari dalamnya, seekor kupu-kupu kuning terbang, menari di langit bebas untuk sesaat untuk merayakan kebebasannya, sebelum mendarat di pundak Viero.

Viero masih belum bisa percaya ia telah berhasil membuka kotak senjata miliknya sendiri dan suatu rasa bangga yang besar meluap di dalam dirinya. Papa pasti akan senang mendengar hal ini dan ayah—ayah. Satu kata itu mengingatkan Viero atas masa kini. Fokusnya kembali terarah ke sosok Hibari yang ada di hadapannya dan ia, tak tahu harus bagaimana, berkata kepada kupu-kupu yang masih hinggap di pundaknya,

"Tolong selamatkan ayah! Keluarkan racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya! Kumohon!"

Untuk sesaat, Viero takut ia tidak mampu melakukan ini karena kupu-kupu itu hanya diam di pundaknya. Namun, kemudian, hewan kecil yang tak nyata itu terbang perlahan, meninggalkan tempat beristirahatnya, menuju ke arah Hibari. Viero memerhatikan, dengan penuh ketakjuban, saat kupu-kupu itu mendarat turun di dada Hibari—di titik tepat di mana jantungnya berada—kemudian kupu-kupu itu mulai menghisap cairan tidak berwarna dari dalam tubuh Hibari, bagaikan seekor kupu-kupu biasa yang sedang menghisap nektar dari bunga-bunga.

Proses ini berlangsung untuk beberapa lama, dan Viero hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya tak sekalipun lepas dari kupu-kupu yang sedang menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya itu. Viero dapat merasakan kelelahan mulai menguasai dirinya, karena menggunakan _flame_-nya selama ini adalah kali pertama baginya, namun bersikeras untuk tidak membiarkan kelelahan itu mengalahkannya. Tidak selama belum semua racun telah dikeluarkan dari tubuh Hibari.

Akhirnya—setelah sekitar lima belas menit berselang—kupu-kupu itu seolah telah memenuhi jatah minumnya dan terbang kembali ke pundak Viero, meninggalkan Hibari, dan menghilang sebelum sempat menyentuh pundak anak kecil itu. Viero menghela napas lega, karena ia pun sudah dalam batas kemampuannya untuk memunculkan hewan kecil itu. Hal terakhir yang Viero lihat sebelum tubuhnya lunglai dan kehilangan kesadaran adalah mata gelap Hibari yang perlahan terbuka.

**.O.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tentang Masa Depan, Natal dan Keajaiban**

~Bagian Ketujuh~

**sebuah fanfiksi dari Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

**Pairing: **D18

**Perhatian: **Shounen-ai, BL, OC yang memegang peranan penting, hints character death.

**Summary**: Kehadiran seorang anak kecil dari masa depan mengubah pandangan Hibari tentang kehidupan

**A/N: **Selamat tahun baru 2013! Ini adalah chapter kedua terakhir untuk cerita ini. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir yang, sayangnya, masih dalam proses pengetikan. Terima kasih untuk dukungan yang diberikan kepada cerita ini. Saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan chapter berikutnya secepat mungkin. :)

* * *

><p>Dino Cavallone terduduk di sisi ranjang Viero. Kedua sikunya diletakkan di atas lututnya dan tubuhnya condong ke depan; Jemarinya yang bertaut menopang dagunya sementara mata hazelnya lekat menatap sosok bocah yang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan penuh perhitungan.<p>

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu semenjak Dino menemukan Viero tak sadarkan diri di ranjang Hibari. Pertama kali ia melihat sosok kecil itu terbaring lemah, jantung Dino seolah berhenti untuk sesaat dan tubuhnya terpatri kaku di tempat akibat ketakutan yang menguasai dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Saat itu, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bahwa ia tidak bisa kehilangan Viero. Tidak saat Hibari pun masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang putih itu.

Begitu kuatnya ketakutan yang melanda diri Dino, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata gelap yang menatap ke arahnya dalam diam—mengamati dan mencermati seluruh gestur tubuh pria berambut pirang itu—sampai suara tarikan napas tajam dari Tsuna seolah membawanya kembali ke masa kini dan kedua tungkainya telah membawanya ke sisi ranjang Hibari, bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Napas Dino tercekat saat mata hazelnya bertumbukan dengan kedua bola mata gelap Hibari. Bola mata beriris hitam gelap yang sempat Dino kira tak akan pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Kyou—" Dino menelan ludah, tangannya terulur ke arah pria berambut hitam yang hanya memandang Dino tanpa kata-kata. "Kyouya," suatu nada lega terdengar jelas dalam satu kata itu. "Kau ... tersadar. Bagaimana bisa...?"

Hibari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dino secara verbal, namun bola matanya bergulir ke arah _box weapon_ yang tergeletak di dekat tubuh Viero dan saat Dino mengikuti arah pandangan Hibari, matanya terbelalak. Belum pernah ia melihat _box weapon _seperti itu sebelumnya. Kotak tersebut berwarna kuning cerah dengan hiasan berupa batu-batu berwarna ungu, kuning, oranye dan indigo di keempat sisinya. Keempat batu yang menunjukkan _flame _berbeda. Suatu indikasi bahwa kotak senjata itu akan dapat dibuka oleh salah satu dari keempat _flame _tersebut dan, setahu Dino, belum ada teknologi apapun yang dapat membuat kotak senjata seperti itu di masa ini. Satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa Dino ambil adalah bahwa kotak senjata itu berasal dari masa depan dan sengaja diberikan kepada Viero sebelum ia kembali ke masa kini.

"Apa Viero menggunakan kotak senjata ini untuk menolongmu, Hibari-san?" suara Tsuna terdengar dari sisi Dino dan pria yang lebih tua itu sedikit terlonjak. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat Tsuna berjalan mendekatinya.

Sekali lagi, Hibari tidak memberikan jawaban secara vokal atas pertanyaan Tsuna. Tatapan matanya sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit kesal, seolah berkata, "Tentu saja, idiot," dan Dino tak bisa menahan senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya. Nampaknya, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia sudah sangat dekat dengan kematian, Hibari Kyouya tetap tidak akan berubah. Hal itu membuat kekhawatiran Dino berkurang dengan drastis.

Tsuna, nampaknya berpikiran sama, terlihat sedikit menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya, namun ia segera menutupi kecanggungannya dengan berkata, "Aku akan memanggil Shamal ke sini dan memintanya memeriksamu," bola mata Tsuna bergulir ke arah Dino. "mungkin sebaiknya Viero dipindahkan ke kamarnya, Dino-san."

Dino hanya bisa mengangguk secara otomatis. Pikirannya masih tercerai-berai saat ini. Begitu banyak pertanyaan hadir di benaknya, namun semua itu seolah terpendam di dalam kelegaan yang membuncah dan menutupi segala emosi lain yang Dino rasakan saat ini. Dino mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, tanda bahwa Tsuna telah undur diri dan sekarang benar-benar hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, namun ia masih bergeming. Sampai akhirnya Hibari memutar bola matanya pelan dan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh jemari Dino.

Sentuhan jemari Hibari yang dingin itu akhirnya memecah Dino dari kelumpuhannya dan kedua lutut pria berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas, tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, sehingga ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin, pandangannya sedikit buram saat menatap Hibari—akibat kumpulan air yang menggenang namun tak terjatuh di matanya. Don Cavallone itu membuka mulutnya, tak ada kata yang keluar, dan menutupnya lagi. Memutuskan untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, Dino akhirnya dapat menenangkan diri. Perlahan.

Saat Dino merasa dirinya sudah cukup tenang, pria berambut pirang itu perlahan berdiri, hanya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang Hibari, memastikan bahwa ia tidak mengganggu Viero yang masih tak sadarkan diri di kaki ranjang. "... Kurasa sebaiknya aku membawa Viero ke kamarnya dulu," manik hazel Dino menatap sosok sang bocah dengan khawatir saat ia berbisik. "aku harap dia tidak apa-apa."

Hibari masih tidak berkata apa-apa, namun matanya terpejam untuk sesaat dan raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dino tersenyum lemah. Tentu saja. Walaupun Hibari sudah sadar, bukan berarti kondisi pria berambut hitam itu sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Don Cavallone itu merunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di kening Hibari. Kelopak mata Hibari sedikit terbuka saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Dino dan bola mata hitam pekatnya sekali lagi beradu dengan manik hazel Dino.

"Istirahatlah dahulu. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti, Kyouya," dengan kata-kata itu, Dino beranjak dari ranjang Hibari. Pria berambut pirang itu dengan lembut menggendong Viero. Kekhawatiran sekali lagi menyusupi dirinya saat bocah itu tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Hanya suara napas Viero yang berat dan suhu tubuhnya yang masih sedikit lebih tinggi dari normal yang meyakinkan Dino ia hanya tertidur.

Dino dengan segera membawa Viero ke kamarnya, mengucapkan beberapa kata perintah kepada Romario yang ditemuinya di tengah perjalanan untuk membawakan obat dan segelas air putih ke dalam kamar, dan membaringkan Viero di atas tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Dino tak bergerak seinci pun menjauh dari Viero. Pria berambut pirang itu hanya duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan memerhatikan si anak kecil yang tertidur pulas.

Dua puluh menit setelahnya, dan Dino masih menatap Viero dengan penuh perhitungan, walaupun kedua tangannya terkepal erat dalam suatu gestur berdoa bahkan tanpa ia sadari. Kekhawatiran berlomba dengan kecurigaan atas apa yang telah dilakukan Viero untuk menyembuhkan Hibari. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan di dalam diri Dino bahwa Vierolah yang telah menyembuhkan Hibari. Namun, pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini masih menggelayuti benak Dino adalah dengan apa dan mengapa Viero bisa menyembuhkan Hibari secepat itu, seolah anak kecil itu telah mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Dino. Pria berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya saat pintu kayu tersebut mengayun terbuka dan Romario masuk ke dalam kamar. Pria itu membawakan segelas air putih dan sebotol obat, yang Dino duga sebagai aspirin, di atas sebuah nampan di tangannya. Seulas senyuman tipis hadir di wajah Dino sebagai jawaban atas senyuman yang ada di wajah Romario saat tangan kanannya itu berjalan mendekatinya dan meletakkan nampan di meja kecil yang ada di sisi tempat tidur Viero.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Romario akhirnya memecah keheningan itu. "Dokter Shamal akan ke sini setelah selesai memeriksa Hibari, Boss." Ujarnya.

Dino mengangguk, menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan kata-kata Romario walaupun masih tak ada kata-kata yang ia utarakan.

Romario melirik bossnya yang terdiam dari sudut matanya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di pikiran pria berambut pirang itu. Posisinya yang berada di bawah Dino membuatnya menahan lidahnya untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Lagipula, Romario tahu bahwa Dino tidak akan segan bercerita kepadanya jika ia membutuhkan saran mengenai masalah apapun yang ia hadapi.

"Ada yang Anda butuhkan, Boss?" Salah satu pertanyaan yang sekaligus menyiratkan bahwa Romario akan undur diri jika Dino memilih untuk sendirian saat ini.

Dino masih terdiam walaupun ia jelas mendengar pertanyaan Romario, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang dan berkata dengan pelan, "Apa kau pikir terlalu egois bagiku untuk berharap bahwa Viero benar-benar anakku?"

Jika Romario terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, ia tidak menunjukkannya. "Kurasa harapan akan selalu ada di dalam diri semua orang, Boss. Lagipula, Viero benar-benar anak yang baik. Tak heran jika kau berharap seperti itu."

Bibir Dino membiaskan senyum tipis. Ia menyandarkan punggung ke kursinya. "Kau benar, Roma, tapi … aku tak bisa menyingkirkan pemikiran anak ini sengaja dikirim ke masa lalu hanya untuk menyembuhkan Kyouya. Kurasa, seseorang di masa depan ingin mengubah masa lalunya sendiri." Apa yang tidak Dino katakan adalah bahwa ia menduga seseorang yang ia maksud adalah dirinya sendiri.

"… Kalau benar demikian, berarti kau perlu berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang mengatur kedatangan Viero ke masa ini. Bersabarlah sedikit, Boss. Natal hanya tinggal dua hari lagi."

Natal. Hari di mana Viero akan kembali ke masanya. Dino hampir melupakan hal itu karena keadaan Hibari yang tiba-tiba memburuk. Sang Don Cavallone kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah bocah yang masih tertidur, memasukkan ke dalam ingatan seluruh detail yang membentuk wajah Viero. Ah, Dino yakin ia akan merindukan bocah ini setelah Viero kembali ke masanya.

"Roma, tolong awasi Viero untukku. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku dan Kyouya membicarakan masalah ini." Dino beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan setelah mendapat jawaban persetujuan dari Romario.

**xXXx**

Hibari nampaknya telah menunggu kedatangan Dino di kamarnya. Sang Guardian Vongola terduduk di atas ranjang, tubuhnya ditopang dengan bantal agar tetap tegak karena bagaimanapun juga kekuatannya belum pulih sepenuhnya, dan bola mata beriris hitam kelamnya dengan segera bergulir ke arah Dino saat ia memasuki ruangan.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang, Kyouya," Kelegaan terdengar jelas dari nada suara Dino. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hibari sebelum mengambil tempat di kursi yang tersedia di sisi tempat tidur pasien. "Shamal sudah selesai memeriksamu?"

"Tidak ada gunanya memeriksaku. Kondisi tubuhku sudah stabil. Aku tak tahu mengapa Sawada bersikeras menahanku di sini." Hibari mendengus kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Di mata Dino, ia terlihat sedang merajuk.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Tsuna hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Kau berada dalam kondisi koma selama dua hari. Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa," Dino menghela napas pelan, karena ia tahu HIbari tidak akan mengacuhkan perkataannya.

"Kalau bukan karena Viero … aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

Hibari terdiam mendengar kesedihan yang menyusup ke dalam perkataan Dino. Sungguh, terkadang sang Don Cavallone terlalu melankolis, Hibari tak habis pikir bagaimana pria selemah Dino bisa memimpin keluarga mafia terbesar ketiga di dunia. Walaupun Hibari juga tahu Dino bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya saat ia serius mempertahankan keluarga Cavallone tercintanya.

Hibari kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil _box weapon _Viero yang diletakkan di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya. Rasa ingin tahu telah mendorongnya untuk melakukan berbagai pengujian sederhana kepada _box weapon _yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kotak senjata ini dirancang untuk merespon hanya _flame_ Viero," Hibari memulai penjelasannya dengan tenang. "Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana pemodelan mekanis kotak senjata ini, tapi dari apa yang kulihat, nampaknya kotak senjata ini tidak terbatas dengan satu jenis flame. Spesifikasi dari kotak senjata ini disesuaikan untuk satu orang pengguna, alih-alih satu jenis flame, seperti menggunakan detektor sidik jari. Harus kuakui, teknologi Fondation saat ini bahkan belum mampu membuat kotak senjata seperti ini."

"Jika Viero sengaja membawa kotak senjata ini saat dia datang ke masa ini … berarti dia benar-benar dikirim untuk mengubah masa lalu," Dino menyimpulkan. Hibari tidak menyanggah teorinya, karena itu ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Dari apa yang kudengar, Viero datang ke masa ini atas perintah ayahnya—seseorang yang paham dengan baik konsep ruang dan waktu serta konsekuensi yang akan terjadi jika ada perubahan drastis di masa lalu. Walaupun demikian, ayah Viero tetap membiarkannya menyembuhkanmu—dengan begitu, dia telah mengubah seluruh rangkaian aliran waktu. Menurutmu, mengapa ia melakukan hal itu?"

Hibari mengesah pelan. "Kau tahu pasti apa pendapatku tentang hal itu, Cavallone. Kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku."

Bibir Dino tertarik membentuk seulas senyum samar. "Kau akhirnya mengakui kemungkinan aku adalah ayah Viero?"

"Aku tak pernah membantah kemungkinan itu dari awal," Hibari hampir memutar bola matanya. "Tapi, kejadian ini memperkuat kecurigaanku. Aku hanya tahu satu orang bodoh yang akan berani mengubah aliran waktu dan masa depannya sendiri hanya demi menyelamatkanku."

Dino mendengar pernyataan yang tak disuarakan oleh Hibari. Ia mengulum senyum simpul sebelum raut wajahnya kembali serius. "Kalau teori kita benar … menurutmu apa yang terjadi di masa depan?"

"Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa data lengkap, tapi kurasa sesuatu yang sangat buruk, hingga satu-satunya cara untuk menghindarinya adalah dengan mengubah masa lalu sepenuhnya."

"Kurasa aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi," Dino tertawa getir. "Kalau aku benar-benar akan kehilangan dirimu, aku pun memilih untuk memutar kembali aliran waktu dan mengubah segalanya dari awal, Kyouya."

" … Kau memang sangat bodoh, Cavallone." Walaupun demikian, Hibari tahu ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tahu mereka berdua tidak akan dapat bertahan hidup di dunia tanpa didampingi oleh yang lainnya.

**xXXx**

Keesokan harinya, Hibari sudah cukup kuat untuk turun dari tempat tidur—tentu saja, tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hal ini sampai Hibari sendiri masuk ke dalam ruangan Dino secara tiba-tiba. Sang Awan Vongola terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, namun mata Dino yang sudah terlatih masih dapat menangkap tanda-tanda kelelahan di balik topeng dingin Hibari.

"Kau memang akan selalu memaksakan diri, Kyouya," Dino hanya bisa menggerutu karena ia tahu Hibari tidak akan mendengarkan perintah untuk beristirahat.

Hibari tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Dino, alih-alih ia mengambil tempat di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan dan menatap ke arah Don Cavallone dengan tajam. "Bagaimana keadaan Viero?" Terjemahan: kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Kuda Bodoh, sekarang aku ingin tahu mengenai Viero dan kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Shamal memeriksanya dan kondisi tubuhnya sudah stabil. Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan bangun. Apa kau mau menemuinya?"

Hibari tidak menjawab Dino secara verbal. Ia hanya berdiri dan berjalan cepat kea rah kamar pribadi Dino yang terhubung dari kantornya. Ia berhenti sebelum membuka pintu, menoleh untuk memberikan Dino tatapan, "Sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat bergerak atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Dino terkekeh. Yap, Hibari benar-benar sudah sehat sekarang. "Kalau Romario memarahiku karena pekerjaanku tidak selesai, kau yang akan bertanggungjawab, Kyouya." Hibari mendengus pelan, karena mereka berdua sama-sama tahu hal itu tak akan terjadi.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Dino, Viero masih tertidur dengan lelap. Dino dan Hibari melangkah pelan ke sisi ranjang. Hibari kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan hanya menatap ke arah Viero. Dino berdiri di sisi Hibari, kedua iris hazelnya lembut dan bibirnya membentuk senyum melihat ekspresi Hibari saat ini.

"Viero pasti senang melihatmu di sini."

"… Hn. Kudengar dia demam saat aku menjalankan misi." Pernyataan itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan tersirat di telinga Dino.

"Ah, ya. Tapi demamnya hilang saat kau sadar, Kyouya," Dino menautkan kedua alisnya. "Mungkin demamnya sejak awal berhubungan dengan kondisimu? Viero tidak akan terlahirkan kalau kau tidak bertahan."

Hibari hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Dino. Ia sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya. Pria berambut kelam itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap helaian surai hitam yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya. Hibari tidak akan mengatakan apapun secara lugas, namun ia sesungguhnya lega Viero tidak menghilang.

Nampaknya tidur Viero sedikit terganggu dengan elusan yang Hibari berikan, karena kedua kelopak mata bocah itu perlahan terangkat dan sepasang manik sewarna dengan langit malam bertemu pandang dengan iris kelam Hibari. Kantuk yang semula terlihat jelas di mata Viero segera menghilang saat ia menjerit senang dan melompat untuk memeluk Hibari.

"Ayah! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah!"

Tidak ada jeda yang terbuang sebelum Hibari melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan aman di tubuh Viero untuk membalas pelukan bocah itu. Dino sendiri cukup terkejut melihatnya, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan saat Hibari berbisik pelan di telinga Viero, membuat kedua manik hitam sang bocah membulat sebelum butiran air mata berbondong memenuhi pelupuknya.

HIbari hanya mengatakan. "Terima kasih," tapi kalimat sederhana itu telah mampu mewakili apa yang Dino sendiri rasakan.

**xXXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tentang Masa Depan, Natal dan Keajaiban**

~Bagian Terakhir~

**sebuah fanfiksi dari Katekyou Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

**Pairing:**D18

**Perhatian:**Shounen-ai, BL, OC yang memegang peranan penting, hints character death.

**Summary**: Kehadiran seorang anak kecil dari masa depan mengubah pandangan Hibari tentang kehidupan

**A/N: **Akhirnya chapter terakhir ini selesai saya tulis! Dengan ini, TMDNK secara resmi berakhir. Setelah lebih dari satu tahun masa penulisan, ini pertama kalinya saya berhasil menamatkan sebuah cerita multichapter. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah memberikan alert/fav/reviews. Kalau bukan karena kalian, cerita ini tidak akan berhasil saya selesaikan. Selamat menikmati bagian terakhir dari cerita ini.

* * *

><p>Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat saat kau menikmati tiap detiknya. Hal ini Dino sadari saat ia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin satu tubuh yang ada di kamarnya. Setelan jas semiformal berwarna hitam melapisi tubuhnya, dilengkapi dengan celana bahan yang senada. Hanya saja, kali ini Dino memutuskan untuk melewati dasi yang biasanya selalu terbentuk rapi di kerahnya. Lagipula, ia hanya akan menghadiri makan malam bersama Tsuna dan para guardian-nya untuk memeringati malam Natal. Tsuna pasti akan memaklumi jika Dino tidak berpakaian formal.<p>

Dua hari. Hanya dua hari berlalu semenjak Hibari tersadar dari kondisi komanya. Dua hari sejak keadaan Viero kembali normal dan mereka berdua telah melakukan sparring kemarin, seolah kondisi mereka yang sempat membuat Dino khawatir setengah mati sebelumnya bukan apa-apa. Seulas senyum getir terbentuk di wajah Dino. Walaupun secara kepribadian Viero tidak terlalu mirip dengan Hibari, namun nampaknya bocah itu memang memiliki ikatan darah dengan sang penguasa Namimori.

Dino menghela napas pelan. Malam ini adalah malam Natal, yang berarti besok Viero harus kembali ke masanya. Besok, akhirnya Dino dan Hibari akan dapat bertemu dengan sosok misterius dari orang yang dipanggil 'Papa' oleh Viero. Jemari Dino merapikan pinggiran jasnya tanpa sadar, kekalutan perlahan menghampiri benaknya. Bagaimana jika ternyata dugaannya salah? Bagaimana jika ternyata papa Viero bukanlah ia dari masa depan? Dino benar-benar tidak ingin membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

"Berencana bersembunyi di sini seharian, Cavallone?"

Suara berat yang sudah sangat Dino kenal menelusup ke dalam telinganya. Seperti suatu reaksi spontan, senyum di wajah Dino pun terkembang. Dari cermin yang ada di hadapannya, Dino bisa melihat pantulan diri Hibari Kyouya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Hibari mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Dino, hanya saja, surai hitam legamnya entah bagaimana membuatnya nampak lebih elegan dalam balutan busana semiformal.

"Datang untuk menjemputku turun, Kyouya? Kau baik sekali."

"Jangan bermimpi," Hibari melangkah pelan mendekati Dino yang kini telah berbalik untuk berhadapan dengannya. Jemarinya yang ramping terulur untuk merapikan lipatan kerah kemeja Dino. Pandangan mata Hibari tenang saat ia melanjutkan, "Kalau kau memang berencana untuk bersembunyi di sini dan meninggalkanku bersama kerumunan herbivora itu, aku akan membunuhmu."

Dino tertawa renyah. "Untunglah aku telah berencana untuk turun sebentar lagi. Mana Viero?"

"Oh, aku yakin dia ada di bawah, bersosialisasi dengan yang lain seperti dialah penyelenggara acara. Aku tak tahu darimana dia belajar melakukan hal itu."

"Bukan dari Ayahnya, itu yang pasti." Karena tidak mungkin Hibari akan mengajari siapapun cara untuk bersosialisasi. Tidak sekarang dan tidak juga di masa depan.

Sudut bibir Hibari tertarik membentuk suatu senyum samar. "Tentu. Tapi, sesenang apapun Viero menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu, tetap saja dia menanyakanmu. Segeralah turun, Cavallone."

"Kita bisa turun bersama, Kyouya." Dino menyengir lebar seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hibari.

Hibari tidak menanggapi perkataan Dino secara verbal. Ia hanya melepaskan diri dari pelukan longgar Dino dan berbalik berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ia tahu Dino akan segera mengikutinya. Lagipula, sang pria berambut pirang tidak akan pernah bisa tidak mengejar sosok Hibari.

**xXXx**

"Paman Dino!" Viero berlari menuju ke arah Dino dan Hibari saat mereka berdua melangkah ke dalam ruang makan utama markas Vongola di Jepang. Teriakan nyaring bocah itu menangkap perhatian para tamu yang terdiri dari teman-teman terdekat serta guardians Sang Don Vongola.

"Hei, Viero. Apa kau menikmati acaranya?" Dino mengangkat sang bocah berambut pirang ke gendongannya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat binar keceriaan di dua kolam abu-abu yang balik menatapnya.

"Ya! Oh, Paman Tsuna bilang kita akan membuka kado natal malam ini, Paman Dino! Aku sudah tak sabar!"

"... Membuka kado natal?" Nada suara Hibari saat mengatakan hal itu membuat kalimat pertanyaan yang seharusnya sederhana menjadi sangat mengancam. Dino tersenyum maklum. Acara tambahan ini akan membuat Hibari terpaksa berbaur dengan keramaian lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Tentu hal itu membuat Hibari kesal.

"Ah, Paman Tsuna juga bilang kita bisa melakukannya bertiga saja, Ayah!" Viero memberikan Hibari sebuah senyum lebar. "Paman Tsuna takut Ayah akan membunuhnya kalau tidak begitu."

Dino mendengus, tapi ia berhasil menahan tawa yang sudah ingin lepas dari bibirnya. Viero mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggoda Hibari seperti itu tanpa mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat mengerikan. Dino sendiri tahu ia pasti akan mendapatkan suatu ciuman manis dari tonfa kesayangan Hibari jika kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Karena itu ia secara bijak memilih untuk bungkam.

Hibari memberikan Dino sebuah tatapan tajam, tapi ia menahan diri dari melakukan kekerasan. Lagipula, ia tidak akan mau melibatkan Viero ke dalam pertengkaran mereka dan ada banyak cara bagi HIbari untuk menghukum Dino nantinya. Sang Guardian Awan Vongola hanya mengacak rambut Viero dengan sayang sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah berkata, "Panggil aku setelah kalian selesai dengan para herbivore itu."

Belum sempat Viero mengeluh sikap dingin ayahnya, Hibari sudah terlanjur menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Untuk seseorang yang mengaku tidak suka dengan keramaian, jelas sekali Hibari tidak pernah malu memanfaatkan keramaian untuk menyamarkan keberadaan dirinya.

Dino dan Viero saling bertukar tatap. Sorot pandangan mereka sama-sama memancarkan kegelian atas sifat Hibari yang memang sangat khas dirinya. Seperti mengikuti suatu tanda tak terlihat, mereka berdua kemudian tertawa pada saat yang bersamaan. Tawa yang renyah dan tulus, suatu refleksi kegembiraan yang membuncah di dalam diri mereka.

"Yah, kalau begitu, ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya, Viero."

"Unn!"

**xXXx**

Makan malam berlangsung dengan ramai, sebagaimana telah diperkirakan sebelumnya karena saat seluruh Guardian Vongola berkumpul, tidak mungkin suasana khidmat akan didapatkan. Dino dan Viero menikmati saat-saat itu, bercengkerama dan bertukar canda bersama orang-orang yang telah dianggap keluarga oleh mereka. Namun, tetap saja tanpa adanya Hibari, kegembiraan mereka terasa kurang. Karena itulah, baik Dino maupun Viero sangat menunggu saat makan malam berakhir.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum memaklumi melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, sebelum sang Don Vongola menutup acara makan malam itu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dino dan Viero tidak membutuhkan perintah setelah itu. Mereka dengan segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju ke kamar yang ditempati oleh Dino selama ia tinggal di Jepang.

Hibari sudah menunggu di dalam ruangan. Penampilannya yang tenang terlihat sedikit aneh dengan tumpukan kado natal yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna cerah yang ada di meja di hadapannya. Hibari sama sekali tidak memedulikan hal itu. Ia hanya menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu saat Dino dan Viero menghambur masuk, senyum cerah yang terlihat identic terpasang di wajah keduanya.

"Ayah!" Versi kecil dirinya sendiri berseru. Viero tidak memperlambat kecepatannya hingga ia melompat ke pelukan Hibari yang masih duduk dengan tenang. Orang lain yang berani melakukan hal itu sudah pasti akan mendapatkan ciuman dari tonfa kesayangan HIbari, tapi Viero adalah pengecualian. Cengiran di wajah bocah itu mengembang saat ia menatap Hibari. "Maaf, kami lama. Paman Tsuna akhirnya mengizinkan kami keluar duluan sementara yang lain masih berkumpul di bawah. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat kado yang ayah belikan untukku!"

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Kau bisa jadi justru akan kecewa setelahnya." Hibari mengelus rambut Viero dengan pelan. "Duduklah, kurasa tradisi mengharuskan seseorang di antara kita untuk membagikan kado-kado tersebut."

"Ah, benar!" Viero segera membalik tubuhnya. Cengirannya tetap tertinggal di wajah saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Dino. "Kalau begitu, sekarang paman Dino yang akan membagikan kadonya!"

Dino, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hibari dan Viero dengan tenang dari kursi yang ada di hadapan pasangan ayah dan anak itu mengangkat alisnya skeptis. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Tentu saja karena paman Dino yang paling tua! Sesuai dengan tradisi, kado harus dibagikan oleh orang yang usianya paling tua, kecuali jika ada acara khusus!" Viero menjelaskan seraya menyamankan diri di pangkuan Hibari.

"Hey, apa kau menyindirku secara tidak langsung, Viero?"

"Menyindir? Tidak, paman Dino. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

Wajah polos Viero saat mengatakan hal itu membuat Dino mengerang pelan. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Dino benar-benar merasa sedikit tersindir dengan omongannya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ia memang yang paling tua di antara mereka, tapi tetap saja Dino tidak mau fakta itu dikemukakan dengan terlalu lantang.

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Karena Kyouya pasti akan memarahiku jika aku tidak menuruti perkataanmu," Dino mengambil kado-kado yang ada di atas meja dan membacakan nama yang tertera di sana.

"Dari Viero, untuk Ayah,"

Hibari menerima kado kecil yang Dino ulurkan kepadanya, tersenyum tipis ke Viero yang menyengir lebar saat mendengar namanya disebutkan.

"Untuk Viero, dari … tidak ada namanya, pasti dari Kyouya."

"Terima kasih!"

"Kemudian, untuk Viero, dari Dino~"

Dino terus membagikan kado-kado yang ada seperti itu sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga masing-masing telah memegang dua sampai tiga kado di tangan. Viero mendapatkan empat, masing-masing dua dari Hibari dan Dino. Bocah itu terlihat sangat senang karenanya.

"Boleh aku buka hadiah ini sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Kado-kado itu sudah jadi milikmu sekarang. Kau boleh membukanya kapanpun kau mau."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Dino, Viero dengan segera merobek kertas yang membungkus hadiah yang ia dapat. Dino tertawa kecil melihat kelakuannya, sementara Hibari hanya mengangkat alisnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, walaupun bibir tipisnya juga membiaskan senyum tipis. Viero merobek kertas pembungkus dengan antusias, seolah ia tidak mau ada sedetik pun yang terbuang hingga ia bisa melihat hadiah yang diberikan kepadanya.

Saat ia berhasil membuka kado pertama dari Hibari, kedua matanya terbelalak. Di kotak panjang yang ada di pangkuannya sekarang adalah sepasang tonfa baru yang masih terlihat mengilap. Viero mengambil kedua tonfa itu perlahan, dengan perhatian yang sedikit berlebihan agar tidak menjatuhkannya. Ia melompat turun dari pangkuan Hibari dan menggenggam senjata barunya dalam kuda-kuda bertahan. Panjang kedua tonfa tersebut sangat pas dengan jarak jangkauannya. Berat senjata itu lebih ringan dari senjata yang biasa Viero gunakan, ia yakin gerakannya akan bertambah cepat saat menggunakannya.

Kedua mata Viero berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan senjata barunya ke atas meja sebelum kembali melompat untuk memeluk Hibari. "Terima kasih, Ayah! Aku sangat senang!"

"Pergunakan senjata itu dengan baik." Hibari berpesan, membalas pelukan anaknya singkat.

"Tentu! Nah, selanjutnya!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Viero untuk membuka semua hadiah yang ia dapatkan dengan antusias yang meluap. Pada akhirnya, selain sepasang tonfa baru, ia juga mendapatkan satu buah _sun box weapon _(pemberian dari Dino, yang berkeras tidak mau memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Viero membuka boks itu), satu kimono tradisional untuk anak-anak (HIbari memberikannya atas saran dari Kusakabe) dan sebuah kotak musik yang memainkan _lullaby _tradisional Itali saat dibuka.

Viero sangat senang dengan hadiah-hadiah yang ia dapatkan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa baik Hibari maupun Dino sama sekali belum membuka kado milik mereka hingga akhirnya Dino memutuskan mereka harus segera beristirahat karena malam sudah terlalu larut dan esok, mereka harus berpisah.

**xXXx**

Bukan hanya Dino yang merasa gugup keesokan harinya, saat mereka tiba di ruang penelitian dan pengembangan teknologi di bawah tanah markas utama Vongola. Tsuna yang berdiri di sampingnya juga nampak gugup. Don Vongola itu berkali-kali meremas tangannya dan berjingkat kecil, seolah tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya diam. Dino tersenyum lemah saat tatapannya bertumbuk dengan Tsuna, menyiratkan pengertiannya.

Berlawanan dengan Dino, Viero justru sama sekali tidak merasa gugup. Ia justru menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol bersama Reborn dan Hibari, sementara Gianini dan Spanner sibuk mengawasi monitor yang menunjukkan data kinerja mesin waktu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Detik jarum jam dinding terdengar memekakkan saat mereka menunggu kedatangan tamu mereka dari masa depan.

Tepat saat jarum panjang menyentuh angka dua belas, suara alunan melodi yang menandakan pergantian jam teredam oleh suara deru mesin yang sedikit kasar. Semua perhatian dengan segera teralihkan ke tengah ruangan, dimana mesin waktu yang telah mengantarkan Viero sekali lagi menunjukkan reaksi kinerja tinggi.

Dino menahan napasnya. Ia tidak bisa memperlambat degup jantungnya yang seolah hendak berpacu keluar dari rongga dadanya. Kemudian, mesin itu berhenti—secara tiba-tiba. Dino mengembuskan napasnya yang tertahan. Suara desing mesin pelan dapat terdengar, lalu pintu mesin terbuka dan seorang pria berambut pirang berusia sekitar 50an melangkah keluar dari mesin tersebut, dengan seorang anak kecil yang cantik di gendongannya.

Pria itu berhenti beberapa langkah kemudian, menatap ke arah gerombolan yang menyambutnya sambil mengedip pelan. Kemudian, bibirnya mengulas senyum. "Wah, wah, sambutan yang meriah sekali. Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengundang orang sebanyak ini untuk menjemputku, Oliviero."

"Kakak!" Anak kecil yang ada di gendongan pria itu melompat turun lalu berlari ke arah Viero yang menangkapnya di dalam pelukan.

Dino tiba-tiba merasa kakinya melemas. Karena lega, senang atau perasaan lain, ia tidak benar-benar tahu. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa reaksi yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan saat sosok dirinya sendiri dari masa depan kini berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum ramah seolah mereka adalah teman baik. Pria ini—Dino Cavallone yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya—adalah _papa _dari Viero. Seseorang yang menikah dengan Hibari Kyouya di masa depan dan memiliki anak bersamanya.

Terima kasih, Tuhan, karena kini Dino tidak perlu membunuh siapapun dalam kecemburuan.

Dino-dari-masa-depan kemudian berjalan mendekati Hibari. Ia berhenti hanya beberapa langkah di hadapan pria itu. Tatapannya dipenuhi oleh kerinduan dan kelegaan saat iris hazel-nya bertemu dengan abu gelap Hibari. Dino dapat melihat tangan Dino-di-masa-depan terkepal erat, seolah untuk menahan diri agar tidak merengkuh Hibari ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau selamat. Ollie datang tepat waktu, rupanya. Syukurlah."

Bukan hanya Dino yang mendengar kesedihan di dalam nada suara dirinya-dari-masa-depan, namun mereka semua setuju tanpa kata-kata untuk mengabaikan airmata yang terlihat menggenang di pelupuk mata beriris hazelnya.

**xXXx**

Dino duduk dalam diam di kamar yang sedang ia tempati, memandang ke luar jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan kota yang dihiasi oleh langit senja. Ia membiarkan kegelapan perlahan menguasai kamarnya, terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya untuk beranjak dan menyalakan lampu.

Sudah tiga jam semenjak Viero kembali ke masa depan. Tiga jam yang nyaris tidak nyata bagi Dino. Bertemu dengan dirinya dari masa depan, bermain dengan Delythia—anak kedua mereka, sekaligus adik Viero, kemudian mendengarkan alasan Viero dikirim ke masa kini. Semua itu terasa sedikit berlebihan bagi Dino, tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur karena kini semua pertanyaan yang menggelayuti pikirannya hilang sudah.

"Hh," Helaan napas pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Dino menyandarkan tubuh di kursinya, memejamkan mata saat perkataan Dino-dari-masa-depan kembali terputar di benaknya.

"_Seperti yang sudah kalian duga, Ollie memang kukirim untuk mengubah masa depan—tepatnya, untuk menyelamatkanmu, Kyouya," senyuman Dino telah kembali seperti biasanya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di hadapan mereka, Delythia bermain dengan Viero di pangkuannya. "Di masaku, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menyelamatkanmu setelah kau jatuh koma. Butuh waktu yang lama, namun kau memang akhirnya tersadar. Hanya saja, racun berbahaya yang tertinggal di tubuhmu tidak dapat dihilangkan. Racun itu menggerogotimu dari dalam, memperlemah kinerja organmu—seperti penyakit degeneratif yang menyerang dengan cepat. Sayangnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap hal itu."_

"_Kau mulai melakukan penelitian untuk menemukan _box weapon _yang mungkin dapat digunakan untuk menyembuhkanmu melalui Foundation. Butuh waktu beberapa tahun sampai akhirnya kau mendapatkan sepotong informasi yang mungkin bermanfaat, namun masih butuh banyak waktu sampai penelitian itu rampung. Saat itu, Viero berusia satu tahun. Tahun-tahun berikutnya, kau menghabiskan waktu untuk penelitian, walaupun kau tetap menjalankan beberapa misi yang Tsuna berikan untukmu."_

_Tsuna sedikit meringis saat itu, sulit memercayai ia akan tetap mengirim Hibari untuk menjalankan misi walaupun mengetahui kondisinya. Dino-dari-masa-depan tersenyum memaklumi._

"_Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Tsuna. Kyouya sendiri tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau memberikan pengecualian kepadanya. Untuk beberapa tahun setelah itu, tidak ada masalah dalam hidup kami. Delythia hadir saat Viero berusia tiga tahun dan kami sangat bahagia. Sayangnya, dua tahun kemudian, keadaan Kyouya menurun drastis. Dia ambruk saat sedang berlatih dan sejak saat itu, tidak sanggup untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur sama sekali."_

_Napas Dino tercekat. Secara tidak sadar, tangannya telah bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Hibari yang terletak di dekatnya. Hibari, untuk sekali ini, tidak berkata apapun._

"_Kyouya meninggal saat usia Ollie 5 tahun, hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kami—kami sangat terpukul karenanya. Terutama Ollie," Dino-dari-masa-depan mengelus rambut Viero yang masih bermain dengan Delythia. Senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya berubah menjadi melankolis. "Dia terus menangis, membuat adiknya ikut menangis. Aku tidak bisa kondisiku lebih baik darinya, namun aku berhasil bertahan dan melanjutkan penelitian yang telah Kyouya mulai sebelumnya. Ironis sekali, penelitian itu selesai hanya sebulan setelah kematian Kyouya. Jika ia bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama … mungkin ia masih akan hidup."_

_Keheningan yang berat menggelayuti mereka. Bahkan Delythia dan Viero pun terdiam setelahnya, mendeteksi kesedihan yang kental di dalam suara papa mereka. Kemudian Delythia memeluk Dino-dari-masa-depan dan mencium pipinya. Kesedihan itu lenyap seketika, tergantikan oleh suara tawa Dino-dari-masa-depan. Ia membalas ciuman anaknya kemudian kembali memberikan perhatian kepada para pendengarnya._

"_Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Padahal, sekarang hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," Dino-dari-masa-depan menatap Hibari dengan lembut. "Yah, aku tahu bahwa tindakanku ini akan mengubah seluruh aliran waktu dan mungkin saja bukan keputusan terbaik, tapi setidaknya … aku lega Ollie berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Selanjutnya, aku hanya dapat berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kalian tidak mengalami kesedihan yang kurasakan."_

Sekarang, sendirian dan dengan waktu untuk mencerna kembali semua yang telah diceritakan kepadanya, Dino sendiri tak bisa membayangkan menempatkan diri di posisi dirinya di masa depan. Melihat Hibari meninggal di hadapannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun pastilah sangat menyakitkan. Mungkin, jika bukan karena keberadaan Viero dan Delythia, Dino akan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang bisa membalaskan kematian Hibari namun juga merenggut nyawanya.

Tanpa sadar, Dino menundukkan kepala dalam posisi berdoa, berharap perkataan dirinya dari masa depan benar: bahwa ia tidak akan pernah merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

"Untuk apa memikirkan hal yang tak akan terjadi, Cavallone?"

Suara berat Hibari yang telah sangat Dino kenal menyentaknya dari renungannya. Dino mengerjap saat cahaya lampu tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan, membuat pupilnya berkontraksi secara tiba-tiba. Sayup, Dino dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Hibari yang tenang mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian Hibari dengan santainya duduk di atas meja kerja Dino, menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan tenang.

Dino mengulum senyum. "Aku tak bisa menghentikannya, Kyouya. Aku hanya … tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku benar-benar akan kehilangan dirimu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak berminat untuk meninggalkanmu. Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini. Lagipula, bukankah Dino sendiri telah mengatakannya? Dia sengaja melakukan hal yang paling tabu dan mengubah masa depan hanya agar kau tidak perlu merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Aku percaya kau sudah berterimakasih kepadanya. Itu sudah cukup."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau semuanya sia-sia? Bagaimana kalau akhirnya masa depan tidak berubah?"

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya harus menikmati saat ini."

Kemudian, Hibari menarik kepala Dino mendekat. Bibir mereka bersentuhan sebelum Dino sempat memikirkan kata-kata balasan. Dino memejamkan mata secara otomatis, menikmati gerakan lembut bibir Hibari di atas bibirnya. Mulut Dino membuka, seiring dengan lepasnya desahan pelan. Lidah Hibari menyelusup ke dalam tanpa ragu, menjelajahi setiap inci dari mulut Dino yang telah ia hafal. Saat Hibari akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Dino, ia menyeringai melihat wajah Dino yang sedikit terdisorientasi.

"Kau mau tahu satu hal yang menarik, Cavallone?" Hibari memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi di bibir Dino sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sebelum dia kembali ke masanya … Dino memberitahuku bahwa aku harus menyiapkan jawaban. Apa hal itu berhubungan dengan hadiah natal yang kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Kau sudah membukanya?" Dino mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hibari dengan dua mata yang melebar tak percaya.

Sebagai jawaban, Hibari hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya. Di jari manisnya, terpasang sebuah cincin bertahtakan _cloud stone _dengan kemurnian tertinggi yang pernah Hibari temukan setelah cincin Vongolanya. Mungkin, di mata orang lain, cincin tersebut hanyalah sebuah senjata yang bisa Hibari gunakan, tapi ia tahu lebih baik. _Dino_ tahu lebih baik.

"Aku belum mendengar pertanyaanmu."

Senyum Dino adalah yang tercerah yang pernah Hibari lihat. Kemudian si pirang memeluk Hibari dengan sangat erat, perwujudan dari rasa bahagianya. Dino merunduk, menempatkan bibir tepat di sebelah kuping Hibari, lalu berbisik,

"Hibari Kyouya … maukah kau menikahiku?"

—**End.**


End file.
